You Were Supposed to Stay in Vegas
by tench11
Summary: It's fifteen days until the beginning of Bella's happily ever after. But betrayal from the person Bella trusts the most causes her to do things she never expected. Meeting Mr. Green Eyes was never part of the plan, but then again nothing that has happened so far has been. What happens in Vegas, stays in Vegas, right?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

The name reflecting off the screen of my phone intrigues me.

For one because I can count on one hand how many times Rosalie Hale has called me directly and for another because the last time I saw Rosalie Hale it was almost as if she wanted to be anywhere but there with me. I don't even recall her saying one thing to me a couple of nights ago when all the girls got together, but I swear I saw pity more than once cross her features.

If it wasn't for the fact that she was dating my fiancee's close friend I doubt Rosalie and I would ever get along or rather _try_ to get along. She was too Barbie while I was too Jane.

Something in the gut of my stomach tells me to answer the phone before it directs her to voice mail and I do, but in what I'm sure is possibly the last ring.

"Hello?"

"Bella?"

"Yes?"

"I wasn't sure you were going to answer. I thought you might still be at work."

I can't help but notice that the tone of her voice shows disappointment. Almost as if she was hoping I wasn't going to answer.

"Is something wrong, Rosalie?"

And I'm pretty sure she's thinking what I was just thinking a moment ago. _You never call so why are you calling now?_

"I really need to talk to you."

"You actually called during my conference period, so I have time to listen," I say as I put the papers I was grading aside.

"Do you think we could get together, just the two of us?"

I pause. We've always had someone to booster our conversations whenever we have gone out. It has never just been her and me and the feeling I was feeling in the pit of my stomach only intensifies.

"Is something wrong?" I ask, trying to get her to talk now in order to avoid the awkwardness later.

"I-um. I just really need to talk to you about something."

"When did you want to meet up?"

"Tonight?"

"My place?"

"No, no," she practically shouts into the phone. "Let's meet up somewhere. Is Julio's okay?"

"Yeah mexican sounds fine. I'm sure Jacob can take care of himself for tonight."

* * *

I'm back and with a new story. :)

I know many of you are wondering about the fate of my other two stories and I'm going to be honest...I don't know what's going to happen to them. I know that if I ever do get back to finishing them I would have to go back and do many changes. BUT I do hope to one day give them the ending I know they both deserve.

But for now I will try to entertain you with You Were Suppose to Stay in Vegas. I have half of it written and I'm currently working on the other half. We're looking at short Chapters.

I hope you enjoy...


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Without wanting to I beat Rosalie to the restaurant. I'm sitting at a table debating whether to call her since I was more than sure she had said seven and it was already getting closer to 8. I have the phone at the palm of my hand when I see the chair in front of me being pulled out.

"Hey, sorry I'm late."

I wait for her to give a reason as to why she set up a meeting with me only to be an hour late, but an excuse never comes. And even though I'm angry I can't stop the words that I don't mean from coming out, "it's okay."

"The chips and salsa have kept me entertained," I add on a lighter note.

Her smile is forced and for a moment I wish I was the kind of girl to call her out on it.

"I'm surprised you wanted to get together," I start, hoping that it'll take us somewhere.

She nods her head, but doesn't look at me, instead opening up her menu and placing it in front of her.

I dig a little deeper.

"I mean you were really quiet when we all got together a couple of nights ago."

"I wasn't really feeling well," she explains.

I nod my head and dip another chip into the salsa bowl.

"I hope you're feeling better tonight?" I ask out of politeness.

"Somewhat." I want to roll my eyes at her short reply's. Maybe it would have been better if I would have forced whatever she had to say to me out on the phone when she had called me earlier to set this pointless meeting up.

Our waiter stops at our table and before he can ask us anything Rosalie places an order of two margaritas with an extra shot on both.

"I really don't think you should drink if you're not completely feeling yourself," I tell her.

"Trust me, I need it."

I bite my tongue again. It's not surprising.

She reaches for a chip and soaks it up with salsa.

"You said you needed to talk?"

The chip that was directed at her mouth falls from her hand. She wipes it away with her napkin and doesn't look up as her lips start moving.

"How have you been, Bella?"

"Good, just working. Happy this wedding is almost behind us." I only mention the wedding because I have learned that they usually get people talking. Rosalie needed to talk.

She looks up as she asks her next question, "Is Jacob ready?"

"He says he is."

"That's good."

Once again she avoids eye-contact after my response.

"Did he mention anything about the guy's bachelor party in Vegas last weekend?" Her question comes out harmless, but I don't like how she jumped from one topic to another.

"Just that they all had a really great time. He was happy that all the guys got to go together," I say, repeating words that Jacob had said to me.

"That's it?" She questions and now her eyes don't leave my face. I almost feel as if she's searching for something, but I don't know what she's waiting for to happen. I look away as I respond.

"He mentioned that he won big at MGM and they gave him and the guys a complimentary stay their last night, so he canceled at Monte Carlo and they all stayed over there." She nods her head, almost as if I was saying something she's already heard before.

"He didn't tell you anything else?"

"No," I say slowly, trying to think if I'm leaving something out because the way Rosalie is staring at me almost makes me believe that I'm forgetting something important. But when Jacob came home from his party in Vegas this past weekend he hadn't really given me a lot of details and honestly I didn't want any. Bachelor parties were meant to get a little crazy, but I trusted him. I have trusted him for the past four years.

"What is this about, Rosalie?" my voice came out sounding more demanding than I intended it to.

She opens her mouth to respond, but the waiter is by our side dropping off our drinks.

"Are you ladies ready to order?"

"Can we get another minute?" I tell him.

He nods and turns away.

Rosalie is already downing down her extra shot; she scoots my drink closer to me.

"Is this about Emmett?" I ask because the way she's behaving makes me believe that maybe this isn't about me at all, but then again the way she's been staring makes me feel like I'm going to need a couple more of these shots before the night is over. She waits until I lift my own drink and swallow it down before starting.

She shakes her head, I don't know why for, before taking a deep breath. Her words come out quick.

"Look, Bella, let me start off by saying that I know that we really don't know each other too well and I'm sure that if our boyfriends weren't friends we might never try to get a long, but what I'm about to tell you has no reflection on that whatsoever. I want you to know that I am telling you this because if I were in your shoes I would want someone to tell me. I would want someone to tell me before I married someone I trusted in completely."

"What is it, Rosalie?" I ask, my stomach already tying into knots.

"The guys didn't leave Monte Carlo out of their own free will."

"What do you mean?

"They were forced to leave."

"I don't understand. What are you talking about?"

"Just listen, okay?"

I nod my head.

"Saturday night one of the guys was caught having sex in the pool at Monte Carlo and the manager of the hotel demanded they leave. They had no choice, but to stay at another hotel."

"One of the guys?" I whisper. And I don't know whether I should thank her or not for not outing him out right away because even without her saying his name, I already know this is all about him. Why else would she have demanded to speak to me?

And as to confirm my silent question she nods her head.

I don't know how long I sit there without saying anything. I don't know how long I sit there paralyzed, but finally I ask my first question.

"Was Emmett the one who told you?"

"Yes, but..."

"What?"

"He didn't want to tell me. It was eating him away, though. You know how much he loves you, Bella. And I know he wanted to tell you, but he couldn't betray Jacob like that."

"So what? He was just going to betray me, then?"

"It's not like that."

"Then how is it, Rosalie?" I demand in a harsh whisper, still mindful of the people around us.

"Was he just going to let me walk down the aisle, hear the priest ask for any objections and still stay quiet?"

"Look, he told me alright?"

"That means nothing! He probably never thought you'd tell."

"I think you're missing the point."

"What? Because I don't think I am. I think I understand perfectly. The friend that I thought I could trust with my life... my life...turns out that I can't. That my wedding, that is completely paid for, is in two weeks with a guy I can't even think about looking at right now, let alone marrying. And the person who broke the news of my fiancee cheating on me is the woman who only tolerates me because of the relationship our partners carry."

She stays quiet and her blue eyes aren't making eye-contact with mine yet again.

"Tell me this is a sick joke." I can already feel the tears trying to escape.

"I can't."

"Then tell me this is just a nightmare. Tell me I'm going to wake up and laugh at my cold feet."

"Bella..."

"God dammit!" my fist hitting the table doesn't hurt nearly enough as my heart breaking.

As I feel tears falling down my eyes I can't help but to feel undeserved hate toward Rosalie for doing this in a public place. Better yet, for doing this at all. Would it have been so bad to let me go on with this as blind as I was.

"Why, Rosalie?"

"Sorry?"

"Why did you have to tell me?" I sob.

"I'm sorry, Bella, I thought..."

"Why did he have to do this to us."

* * *

Remember the jerk(s) who broke your heart?


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

I feel something poking my shoulder. The sensation moves from my shoulder to my neck. I don't open my eyes as I slap away whatever is poking my nose. It doesn't stop, though.

I grumble as I open one eye. Damn, I should have known.

"Emmett, stop." I turn around giving him my back as I re-adjust myself on the couch.

"Bellllllllllllla."

I swear he's shouting on purpose.

He lifts my feet off the couch and I feel him as he sits down. My feet are placed on his lap.

"It's almost eight. Don't you have to work today?"

"I called in," I mumble.

"That's unlike you."

"Mm."

"So is getting wasted on a Thursday night."

"Mm."

"So is sleeping on my couch."

"Emmett, shh, too much talking."

He's quiet for a moment, and I almost feel like I'm asleep when I hear him again, "Bella, I'm sorry."

And even with so many thoughts running around in my heavy head and somehow with all the emotions still running through me I mercifully manage to fall back to sleep and forget about my problems if only for a couple more hours.

When I open my eyes again I'm more than thankful that I'm alone.

I don't know whether Emmett knows that his girlfriend told me what I shouldn't know and honestly I didn't know how I was supposed to act around him. Was I suppose to be angry that he wasn't the one who told me about what had happened in Vegas or should I be thankful that out of all the people I considered my friends he at least had the decency to feel bad about what Jacob had done?

I suddenly feel amusement wash over me and for the life of me I can't place where it's coming from. Was there truly any humor in this situation? Then I realize that I'm laughing because I'm worrying how I should act around Emmett when Jacob was probably going to be waiting for me at home when I finally did decide to show up and face him.

I keep laughing at the catastrophe that's currently my life and I don't bother stopping when I see Rosalie open the front door and walk into the living room.

"I knew I gave you too much tequila last night."

I shrug my shoulders, and wipe away the few tears that had managed to fall out of my eyes.

"What's so funny?"

"My life."

Her face shows disdain over my cruel joke.

I stretch out of the couch and stand up, "thanks for letting me stay here last night."

"No problem," she says as she sits down on the couch opposite of me, "I tried walking you over to the spare bedroom, but you knocked out as soon as you fell on the couch."

You give a girl too much tequila and that will happen.

"What time is it?" I question, knowing that she should be at work.

"It's a little past four."

I had slept the day away without realizing it.

"What time did we get home last night?"

"A little past four."

I nod my head as I gather the blanket and the pillows Rosalie had given me last night or rather early this morning. She stands to help me fold the blanket, but stops when I nod her off. My phone falls from out of the blanket and onto the couch before falling to the floor. I don't pick it up.

"Before my afternoon buzz wears off I should ask, does Emmett know that I know?"

"He kinda figured it out this morning."

Then that _was_ him apologizing earlier today and not a dream.

"Is he angry?"

"I think he's more relieved."

"Why?"

"He's just happy that one of us had the balls to actually tell you."

I nod my head.

She stands up to put the blanket and pillows away and I sit down and reach down to pick up my phone. I hadn't turned it off last night, so when I wake up the screen it let's me know that I have 11 missed calls from Jacob and 4 voice mails. I guess he was worried when I never came home last night.

I roll my eyes.

I hear Rosalie in the kitchen and a moment later she walks in with a cup of water. I hadn't realized how thirsty I was until that very moment. She passes the cup over to me and I inhale it down my throat. She asks me if I want more. I wave off her question.

She places the cup on the coffee table and sits down and faces me. I already know what she's going to ask.

"Are you okay?"

I let out a deep breath. That's a really complicated question, but I answer truthfully.

"I don't know what I'm going to do."

"That's understandable."

"I don't know what to do about anything. There's a part of me that doesn't want to believe you. I want to go home and confront him and demand he tell me the truth and he's going to look me in the eyes and tell me that I shouldn't believe you because I don't know you. But that's why the other part of myself does believe you. You have no reason to lie to me. Emmett has no reason to lie. On the contrary he had more reasons to keep his mouth close." I will myself not to lose control over my emotions. If I remember correctly, I cried more than enough last night.

"Whatever you decide to do, I'm here for you and so is Emmett."

"Why are you being so nice? We've talked more these past two days then we have these past four years."

"I just don't want you to do something stupid because you feel like there's no one here for you."

* * *

Next chapter we'll meet Jacob...not that many of you want to ;)

Reviews are always nice! (:


	4. Chapter 4

Looks like updates will be on Mondays & Thursdays! (:

Hope you guys enjoy reading this chapter! I enjoyed writing it...this is pretty much battle 1 out of 100... :)

Chapter 4

Rosalie had offered to come with me in order to confront Jacob, but every part of myself screamed for me to find the courage and deal with this alone. I had put off coming home as much as I could, but I had to leave Rosalie's before Emmett came home from work. I didn't need nor want to see his pitying eyes, but I guess that was a stupid decision on my part seeing as how I was bound to see him later tonight. Rosalie had mercifully offered me the spare room in their apartment and I had quickly taken her up on her offer.

I didn't know if there was going to be a wedding. I didn't know if I was going to be able to forgive him, but what I did know was that I wasn't going to be able to be anywhere near him today or tomorrow and God only knew how much more time I was going to need away from him.

I bypass the elevator and instead take the stairs, knowing that I need more time to rearrange my thoughts. A part of me wonders if this is going to be the last time I walk up this path.

As I reach the third story and I'm facing the door marked 3B I know that my time is up. I unlock the door and step one foot inside, slowly the other foot follows. He's sitting in the living room with _SportsChannel_ as high as it can go. He doesn't hear me at first. It's not until I'm half way in the living room that he turns around and faces me. He immediately lowers the volume of the TV as he stands up to hug me and for a moment I let him. I embrace the warmth of his arms and try to engrave how his arms feel around me. A part of me feels a little sick. I pray to whoever can hear me to not let myself throw up.

"Babe, I was so worried last night," he mumbles into my neck.

Inwardly, I roll my eyes as to how he shows his worry. Sitting in front of a television worrying about what team is scoring doesn't really show how much you care.

I slowly retreat from his arms.

"You only told me you were going out for dinner with Rose. Then you never came home. You didn't call and you didn't send a message."

"I forgot," I say as an excuse. It doesn't escape my attention that I haven't looked him in the eye since I've walked into the room.

"That's not like you."

I shrug my shoulders as I look anywhere but at him.

"Rose called last night. Told me you guys made a girls night out of your dinner."

I smile, thinking about Rosalie. All this time I had been wrong about her.

"I'm happy you guys finally seem to be getting along," he says as he settles himself once again on the couch, "long time coming."

I mumble something incoherently and he doesn't ask to repeat myself.

I make my way toward our room. I hadn't showered since the day before. And before I decided to do anything else I knew that I needed to clean myself up. I hear him talking from the next room.

"You've been having a lot of girl's night this week. You aren't getting cold feet, are you?"

I can hear the amusement in his voice. The part of me that doesn't want anything to do with him wonders if he's going to be laughing later. It also wonders how he can be so nonchalant after what he has done. I want to understand how he's been able to be himself this week carrying on with the fact that he cheated on the woman he was supposed to love more than anything or anyone else.

"I'm going to take a quick shower," I manage to say back as a few tears manage to escape. I can hear the heat in my voice and I wonder if he can too. I take a deep breath as I wipe away the tears and tell myself to be just as nonchalant as him.

Once in the shower I realize that there's going to be nothing quick about it. The warm water just feels to good and I can't help but to want to try to prolong our conversation. Anything to let my broken heart rest for a while.

I must be in there for at least forty five minutes when I finally manage to get out and get ready. I still see him sitting in front of the television as I make my way toward our bedroom again.

I make a quick detour to the hallway closet and grab one of the suitcases in there. I'm not surprised that most of my clothes fit in one luggage. I've always been a practical person. Another smaller suitcase for my shoes and jewelry and I can look around the room and feel as if I've never lived here before.

I roll the suitcases into the hallway and silently wonder if I'm being over-dramatic. Should I really have packed without confronting him first? Honestly, I just thought it would be better this way. Now no matter how much he apologized I wouldn't be as tempted to stay because no matter how this conversation went I knew I needed space.

I leave the suitcases by the hallway and make my way into the living room. I immediately start biting my nails as I sit down next to him, leaving more than enough room between us.

"Feeling better?" he questions, but doesn't look away from the TV.

I shrug my shoulders, wondering if he even cares. Have I been blind for so long or I'm just looking too much into things now? I'm I just trying to find fault in everything he says and does?

When there's a break I now it's my only chance before I back out and just leave without confronting him.

I grab the remote from his hands and push the mute button.

"Ditching work today, wasn't like you," is the first thing he says. From the corner of my eye I see him staring my way.

"It seems like we've both done things lately that haven't been like us," I respond. I can't believe how calmly those words leave my mouth. I also can't believe that my eyes manage to stay on his face the entire time.

His eyes seem to narrow on my face. It seems like I finally have his attention.

"What's that suppose to mean?"

And I can't believe that I manage to smile as I say, "nothing."

He looks from my face over to the coffee table. I don't know what he's staring at since there's nothing there.

"I'm thinking of taking a trip to Vegas," I say and out of everything I thought of saying tonight those words had never crossed my mind. It's as if they had came out by themselves and now that I had said them I really didn't know where this conversation was heading.

"Bella, our wedding is in two weeks, I think you're a little late to be planning a trip to Vegas," he responds with humor in his voice.

"You just went last weekend. Don't you think it's a little unfair?"

His eyes narrow even more on my face. It's as if he knows I'm holding something back.

"We had already talked about it and you thought it was ridiculous to have your bachelorette party in Vegas."

"I still have time. And now that I think about it it's only fair for me to have my time and go a little crazy if I wanted to as well. Maybe when big at some hotel and get my free stay there too," I spit the last part out.

"Are you still drunk from last night?" he asks, rather rudely.

"I wish I had drank that much," I mumble, but I know he heard me.

"Who are you going to convince to go with you on such short notice?" And the gleam in his eyes makes me feel as if he's trying to belittle how I feel.

I look away from him and stare at the muted television, trying to think. I had never really planned on going through with going to Vegas. I don't even know why or when my stupid head got the notion of saying the words but now that I had said them and seeing the way Jacob was practically gloating that I wasn't going to get my way made every fiber in my body wanted to prove him wrong.

"Rosalie and I were discussing it last night..."

"Over too many margaritas," he cuts in rudely again. I ignore him.

"Neither of us thought it fair for us not to have any fun while you and Emmett had too much and we decided to take a flight out tonight."

I stand up, realizing that this is my cue. I grab my luggage from the hallway and make my way back into the living room.

He stands up immediately when he sees that I've already packed. Funny, how I was packing for a completely different reason less than twenty minutes ago.

"You've got to be fuckin-"

"I'm not," I'm the one who cuts him off now.

"Bella, what has gotten into you? Did you fall and hit your head yesterday?"

"Is this not like me either?" I ask.

"You know Goddamn well this isn't like you!" he says rushing over and standing in front of me.

"Well maybe I'm finally tried of being myself and getting screwed over," I say staring right into his eyes.

I make my way around him, but he grabs onto my bicep.

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?"

"Let me go, Jacob," I seethe. He doesn't let go, but loosens his hold instead.

"Why are you acting like this? What aren't you telling me, Bella?"

"I think the better question is what haven't you told me?"

It's as if my words burn him by how fast he drops my arm.

* * *

I love hearing from you guys! Let me know what you think...Vegas is coming to you soon ;)


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

I call Rosalie from the airport. One because if I hadn't headed straight to the airport after leaving the apartment I never would have managed to find the courage to keep my word. Another reason being that I was supposed to be at her place by now and I didn't want her to worry when I was okay.

She answers on the second ring.

"Bella, what the hell is going on?" she questions as soon as she answers the phone.

I hear Emmett yelling in the background. By the sounds of things, my guess would have to be that he's talking to Jacob.

"Rosalie, I'm at the airport." I explain.

"What are you doing there? Where are you going?" I can hear her opening up a door and closing it behind her. I don't know whether to tell her that I can still hear Emmett telling Jacob off.

"I'm going to Las Vegas," I say quickly.

There's a long pause on the other end of the phone.

"Bella, don't be absurd," she finally says.

"Whatever you do, please don't tell me this isn't like me. I don't think I can hear that one more time tonight." I beg.

She pauses, almost as if she's changing what she was going to say.

"Bella, what are you going to do in Vegas?"

"I just-I don't know, okay? But I just know that I need to do this. I need to get away."

"Did you talk to Jacob?" she questions.

"He knows that I know something happened while he was in Vegas."

"I know. Him and Emmett are talking right now."

More like arguing, I want to say, but instead I say, "I'm such a wuss."

"Hey, no your not, don't say that," her voice is more than commanding.

"I barely even confronted him, Rosalie and I didn't do half the things I wanted to. Half the things I had planned on saying. I didn't tell him how he broke me, how he broke us. I didn't tell him that I couldn't marry him. I didn't call him every foul name I could think of. I just left, without doing anything, besides saying that I was heading to Vegas."

"Did you cry in front of him?"

"No, I saved it till I was in the car."

"Then, your not a wuss."

"I almost puked on him," I admit.

"You should have."

A laugh manages to escape from my mouth.

"I'm going to Vegas, Rosalie," I say with determination.

"Alright...I won't stop you."

"If anyone asks, I need you to go along that you are too."

She doesn't respond, and I wonder if she's going to tell me that she won't lie for me. I wouldn't blame her, she doesn't owe me any favors. After all, two days ago I wouldn't have even called her a close friend.

I relax when she finally asks, "What time does_ our _flight depart?"

"It leaves in a little over an hour."

I hear her take a deep breath.

"I'm not going to talk you out of going, Bella."

"Thank you," I say, trying to sound as sincere as I feel.

"Don't thank me. I'm so sorry, for everything."

"Don't be, I'm grateful." I end the call, before she mentions the person I'm trying to forget.

With a heavy heart I take a deep breath and make my way to the counter. I debate whether to buy a one way ticket, but I quickly dismiss that thought. Work was going to be waiting for me on Monday morning and even though I wasn't going to think about work until my return I wasn't going to let my personal problems cause me to lose my job. I ask for a round-trip ticket. My returning flight is scheduled for Sunday afternoon.

I laugh as I place my luggage on the scale and the limit isn't reached, even though my whole closet is practically traveling with me. Maybe I can do some shopping while I'm over there; I do have Jacob's credit card with me. Remembering that detail I hand over his credit card that's under my name to the airline employee. This is supposedly my bachelorette party after all, my fiancee can be nice enough to pay for it and a couple of other things.

The employee kindly hands over my boarding pass when the credit card is approved. I pray that my suitcase makes it safety to Vegas as he places it on the luggage belt. I've never flown before, but I have heard plenty of stories of luggage being misplaced or lost.

I make my way through airport security and faster than I thought I would be I'm lounging at my gate's terminal. I'm too freaked out to relax and the part of me that hasn't done anything like this before is too scared to even try to eat anything, even though as I sit there I realize that I haven't had anything to eat today.

I look around Sea-Tac, questioning if I'm making a big mistake. I sit there wondering if this last minute decision is going to cost me more than I'm willing to lose. I shut myself up when I realize that I wouldn't be losing much. If anything, the only thing I would be losing would be the last four years of my life and maybe a little bit of pride.

I grab my bag and head to the Starbucks that I spotted while walking to the terminal. I was thinking too much and I needed to distract myself.

I'm embarrassed to say that in all my twenty-six years this was going to be my first flight and I didn't know how my stomach was going to take it. To be on the safe side I only order a tall black coffee and a scone. I sit myself in one of the tables closer to the doors, wanting to see if I can see the planes taking flight. The Starbucks seems to be too far away from the windows and instead I entertain myself by observing the people that rush on by.

I wonder if any if these people are escaping something or rather someone like I am.

I open the lid of my coffee and add more than enough sugar to keep me awake throughout the flight. I debate whether that's a good idea. Wouldn't I just be fitting in since Las Vegas is considered one the cities that never sleeps?

I dip my scone into my coffee and take a big bite. I practically feel my stomach devouring the pieces as they fall. I silently promise to take better care of myself as these next few days pass by.

Once I finish my meal I begin to watch the people that are passing by again. I can't help from staring at a pair of beautiful black heels that turn the corner. As I admire the shoes, I wonder what kind of person would wear heels to board a flight. Wouldn't it just make more since to switch shoes once you get to wherever you have to be? I look up from the shoes to be met with dark, skin tight jeans. Her shirt doesn't seem to be any looser than her jeans, yet it only suggests what she has instead of making her look cheap.

I don't have to look any further up to know whose body that belongs to and for some strange reason I can't help but to enjoy the happiness that bubbles up in my stomach. I stand up from my chair in order to get her attention. She doesn't notice me. I grab my things and quickly make my way to her.

"Bella, thank God!" she says when I walk next to her.

"Rosalie, what are you doing here?" I ask, more then surprised.

"I wasn't sure if I was going to make it." she says still walking quickly.

"What are you talking about?" I say, trying to keep in step with her.

She nods in the direction of my terminal.

"After we hung up I couldn't stop thinking about you and this stupid mess I helped create. I figured, why would I pretend to go with you to Vegas when I could actually just go with you? According to you this is supposedly your bachelorette party after all, so I threw a luggage together, bought my ticket online and had Emmett drop me off."

I'm about to sit down, but Rosalie stops me. She points to the people I hadn't noticed boarding the plane and I realize that I had been at Starbucks longer than I thought.

I walk toward the flight attendant, but before I can reach her I feel Rosalie pull me aside.

"Before we get on that plane Bella I need you to make sure we're doing something you really want to do."

"I'm sure," I answer quickly.

Her blue eyes bore into my dual brown ones, "It's not to late, Bella. We can turn back around and you can sit down and have a rational discussion with Jacob."

"Rosalie, I've never been out of Seattle before and a part of me, the part that isn't worrying about what's going to happen tomorrow or the next day or where I'm going to be in two weeks, is jumping up and down like I'm finally fulfilling some kind of dream I never realized I had. For the first time in my life I don't want to be rational."

Her blue eyes don't look away. I square my shoulders and try not to be intimidated.

"All right, then. Let's do this, but I want you to know that all talk of Jacob Black ends this very moment. If you have anything you want to get off your chest about him, say it right now."

"I hope Jacob Black's dick shrivels up and falls off," I slap my hands over my mouth and I'm sure my eyes must have widen in surprise.

"Amen to that," she says loudly with a laugh as she hands our tickets over to the flight attendant who let's out a chuckle as she hands them back after scanning them.

Because we booked our flights separately Rosalie's seat is no where near mine on the plane. I mentally remind myself to ask her later for the details of her returning flight.

The two and a half hours that the flight takes in order to arrive to Las Vegas is mostly spent with me biting my nails. Honestly, I hadn't thought of what I was going to do once I was in Vegas and now that Rosalie had come along I felt a greater amount of pressure to do more than just shop for new clothes and waste hours locked up in my hotel room, thinking about how betrayed I felt by Jacob.

But as we land and make our way to claim our luggage I realize that the time I had spent in fear earlier was for nothing. Rosalie takes leadership as she directs us toward the taxi's lined up at the curb of the airport.

She takes out her phone and ignores one of the taxi driver's who is trying to convince her to hop in the car.

"Do you know what hotel you want to stay at?"

"Umm, I don't really..."

"Something on the strip for sure."

"Okay..."

"Nothing too fancy, checking in at the hotel last minute is going to kill us."

"Don't worry, it's my treat," I say quickly, already knowing that I'm going to be charging it on Jacob's card.

She pauses scrolling through her phone in order to look over at me.

"If anything this should be my treat. This is your bachelorette party after all."

"Rosalie, don't be crazy," I say, waving her off.

"I'm serious, Bella."

"I'm paying for the hotel, you can pay for something else."

The smile that grows on her face let's me know that she already knows what she's going to be paying for. "Fine, and you can't say no."

"Trust me, this weekend I'm open for anything." I should have known that those words were going to come back and bite me in the ass later.

* * *

Edward isn't too far away. We're almost there, ladies (:

Thoughts? Share them!


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Rosalie said we could be in two places at once if we stayed at the New York New York Hotel and seeing as how I had never been anywhere outside of Seattle that idea intrigued me. But when I caught a glimpse of the price tag on the Bellagio through Rosalie's phone the idea of charging two nights on Jacob's credit card intrigued me even more.

"Bella, if we have my way we're not even going to be spending that much time at the hotel. It's ridiculous that you want to pay so much," Rosalie's says, trying to change my mind.

"This is my first time here, Rosalie," I argue.

"Exactly, most people stay at MGM or Treasure Island, not the freakin' Bellagio," she argues back.

"Come on. I'll let you drag me anywhere you want, Rosalie, and I promise not to complain." I pout out my lip.

"Swear. Anywhere."

"I swear."

"If you sleep with anyone..." she begins, but I cut her off.

"Believe it or not, I'm not going to sleep with anyone, that's not why I'm here."

"Thank God, I thought I was going to have to talk you out of that mistake."

"The only mistake you should be worrying about is me showing up to my wedding."

"I thought we were here in order to celebrate your wedding..."

"We might not be."

"I'm confused..."

"Me too," I mumble as I open the door to the closes cab and the driver steps out in order to put our luggage in the trunk.

"Well then that settles it. All wedding talk ends right now too," she says as she gets into the cab. I'm fast to agree.

"Sounds perfect," I respond.

"Bellagio," I say to the cab driver as he pulls away from the curb. I don't hide my smile as Rosalie grimaces beside me. I ignore her and instead do something productive as I look through my purse in order to find my phone. I had yet to turn it back on since turning it off when the stewardess asked to power off all technology.

It doesn't tell me how many missed calls I have, but it lets me know I have 3 new voice-mails.

I call my voice-mail.

It shouldn't surprise me and I shouldn't be caught off guard when I hear _his _voice, but I am.

"Bella, baby." I hear him take a deep breath,"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. Please...just."

I almost think that's it and I'm about to erase the message when I hear his voice again.

"Please come back home. Let's talk. I can fix this. I swear I can."

I don't and can't wait to hear anything else and instead power down my phone again. I'm probably not going to have enough strength to turn that on again.

I angle my head away from Rosalie, but I don't doubt that she notices the tears that I can't control from coming down. I'm more than glad when she doesn't comment or question me.

I look back up when I have myself under control and just about lose it again. Left and right, the streets are filled with people and I have to remind myself that I'm in Las Vegas and it's a Friday night. Still, I never thought that I would see enough people to fill such a long street. I look away from the people only to be just as blinded by the lights that pass from one building onto another. Greens, yellows, pinks, oranges, and colors I'm not even sure I can name.

"Oh my God," I say as I turn and look at Rosalie.

"Is it everything you imagined?"

"Better."

"Just wait till we get to the Bellagio. Hopefully the fountain's on."

My eyes only widen more and my jaw only drops lower as we pass one hotel after another. New York New York, the well-known MGM, Monte Carlo, and the beautiful Cosmopolitan.

When we get to the corner of Paris I look out the window and look up as high as I can in order to see the replica of the Eiffel tower. I can't see all the way up, but from what I can see it's beautiful.

The driver turns into the entrance of the Bellagio. I know this because I can see the block long fountain from where he turns. I only catch a glimpse as he speeds up to the entrance.

I step out of the cab as Rosalie pays the toll. Before I reach over and take the luggage out of the trunk the cab driver is there again.

"Thank you, ladies. Enjoy your stay," he says as he places the luggage down. There's already a couple getting into his cab.

"We totally intend to," Rosalie says to me since the cab driver is already out of ear shot.

I look around at the people standing outside the Bellagio. There's a group of women jumping into a black limo. An older couple who are dressed for a night out are getting into a cab. A rowdy group of girls who seem to waiting for something or someone stand to the side. Rosalie seems to have gathered the attention of two guys who are walking out the entrance of the hotel. She brushes their attention away with a roll of her eyes.

"Lets check in. The night is still young in Vegas,"she says as she rolls her luggage behind her. I'm quick to follow.

Thankfully, there's only a handful of people waiting in line and more than enough front desk clerks to move the line quickly.

"Did you want your own room?" I ask Rosalie, not sure if she's comfortable enough to share a room with me.

"One room, with double beds is more than fine, Bella."

I tell her to wait in one of the chairs as I make my way to the desk.

"Welcome to the Bellagio, miss. Do you have a reservation?" the young woman asks me.

"No, I was hoping you guys weren't booked."

"How many rooms did you need?"

"Just one."

"King or double beds?"

"Double."

"Give me a moment, please."

I think I'm the one who needs a moment, as I look up toward the ceiling memorized. Hundreds of colorful glass flowers make up the ceiling of the lobby. I remind myself to take a picture later because if there's one thing I don't won't to forget it's this beautiful sight.

"Ma'm?"

I stop my admiration.

"Yes?"

"I'm only being shown guestrooms with one king bed."

I look over at Rosalie, who must see the disappointment on my face. She quickly stands up from her chair.

"Is there a couch available in the room?" I ask. This hotel is to beautiful to give up.

"Yes, but if I'm being honest they look more comfy than what they actually are."

I bite my lip as I contemplate what to do.

"I actually do have a guest suite available. _The Penthouse Suite_. It has two separate bedrooms. One room has double beds while the other has a king. Three baths. 1,830 sq feet. Living room, dinning room, and a bar. You get a complete view of our beautiful Bellagio fountain and of course of the strip.

Rosalie makes it just in time to hear the last part.

"Do we have a room?"

"Umm..."

"What?"

"They only have rooms with king beds left."

"That's fine. The view sounds like it makes up for it."

"I could get two rooms or..."

"We're not getting two rooms, Bella. It's already crazy enough that you're paying for one. Just get the king with the view."

"The room with a view is actually a different option," the woman cuts in, in order to explain to Rosalie.

"What?"

"They have a suite available," I respond.

I literally see her eyebrows rise to her hairline.

"That must be a fortune..."

"I think we deserve it."

"No offense, Bella, but I don't want to know how long it's going to take you to pay back the bill with your teacher salary," she whispers quietly to me.

"Let me worry about it," I tell her as I look back toward the woman who is at least acting like she can't hear us.

"We'll take the suite," I say to her and open my wallet to handover a credit card that's technically not mine, but still has my name on it.

"You're room will be on the top floor. Elevator access to all rooms and suites on floors 29-36 is via key only. I will give you a separate key to access the elevator and another for your room," she says as she starts typing on her computer.

* * *

Writing about Vegas, makes me want to go back to Vegas!


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

I'm not exaggerating when I say that both, Rosalie and myself look around the suite about five times. Seeing it all just once doesn't let you take everything in or give the room justice. Our jaws drop lower and lower as we step from one room to the next. Even on the third round our eyes find new things to be amazed by.

We wait to look out the wall-sized windows until the last possible moment. I stand there stunned as I look around the city. Time passes and I realize that Rosalie is probably going to have to force me to move from this spot. I just want to sit here and take in all the colors and buildings. They seem to captivate me even more from this top floor than they ever could from the cab ride earlier.

As I look out the window the Bellagio Fountain turns on and I realize that I have yet to witness the performance from the side of the street like I'm seeing most people do. I'm only disappointed for a second because as a see the rush of water come up toward me the view takes my breath away. Neither Rosalie or I speak as we watch the fountain come alive. The music is faint but can still be heard from all the way up here.

"This is amazing, Bella," Rosalie says as the show ends.

"I told you it was going to be worth it."

"I'm going to want to stay here every time now." I don't know why she sounds disappointed.

I laugh as I stare across the street at Las Vegas Eiffel Tower. If this one is this beautiful I can only imagine what the real one must make you feel.

"I don't want to move from this spot," I say as I remain looking out.

"No chance in hell, Bella," Rosalie responds as she steps away from the window and grabs the luggage the bell hopper left by the couch.

"Take your luggage to the master, and get ready. We're going out."

I look at my watch.

"Rosalie it's already going to be 11. Maybe we should just stay in tonight."

She ignores my words.

"You mean, it's only ten thirty," she says as she walks into the bedroom she has apparently claimed as her own.

I stay standing where I'm at. She somehow knows this because a minute later she pokes her head out of her bedroom. I roll my eyes, but gather my things and head in the opposite direction.

"Smile, Bella! We're in Las Vegas."

I look back and smile at her.

"The night is young and for you and me it's just beginning. You've got twenty minutes to get ready," she yells as she steps back into her room.

As I enter my room I stare longingly at my king size bed and apologize as I ignore it and instead lift the suitcases filled with my closet and place them on the couch by the foot of the bed.

I grab the things I need and make my way over to the bathroom. I can't describe the feeling that runs through me as I look around the room, but I don't give myself time to pause; Rosalie had said twenty minutes and I was going to need every last second of that time to get myself presentable.

I take the shortest shower I've ever taken and throw on one of the robe's that the hotel had provided us with once I step out. Back in my room, I open up my suitcases and grab my flat iron and make-up bag. I give the iron time to heat up while I do my make-up. Used to the steps I'm quick as I apply on light blush, pink lip gloss and I bit of powder to my nose. I give my already straight hair just a quick touch up. I look down at my robe and know that I had purposely left the hardest part for the end...clothes. What was I going to wear? I dump half of my clothes onto the bed and grow more hopeless as the minutes pass by and I come up empty handed. Half of these clothes are only acceptable with sneakers and the other half is only acceptable to teach my 9th grade English class. Something tells me Rosalie isn't going to approve of either for a night out in Vegas.

Gathering up all the courage I can, I walk across the suite and don't give myself time to pause as I knock on Rosalie's door. She shouts for me to come in.

She's adjusting the strap of her heel across her ankle. I try to remember if there's any heels shoved into one of the suitcases I had brought. I pray and hope that there's more than just sneakers in my bags.

"Have you seriously been in the shower this whole time, Bella?" she asks as she looks at me.

I look at myself from the mirror across the room and notice that from where she sits she must not notice my light blush and lip gloss. My hair doesn't look much different then what it did from the airport.

"I think I need help," I admit as I shrug my shoulders.

She stands up and pats the seat she was just sitting on.

As soon as I sit down she attacks my hair with her own flat iron, but I notice her curl the ends of my hair instead of keeping them flat.

"You'll have more volume now," she explains.

When she's done with my hair she grabs a tissue and whips away the gloss on my lips.

"Close your eyes she commands." I listen.

I feel her applying something to my eyes before moving on to my cheeks. I feel as she applies something to my lips.

"I brought this black dress that would look so much better on you than it does on me. Do you want to borrow it?"

I don't try to hide the laugh that comes from out of me as I process her words. I doubt there's any article of clothing that would look better on me then it would on her, but I don't argue, knowing that there's nothing in my suitcase that would pass Rosalie's inspection.

"That'd be good," I say instead of saying what I'm really thinking.

She tells me to keep my eyes close as she steps out of the room and comes back with what I assume is the black dress.

"I think I brought a pair of heels that will go with it," I say as I hear her walk toward me. I pray that I'm not lying.

"Here's hoping because I don't think we could even magically make my size 10 fit your size 5 feet."

I laugh.

"Are you wearing a black bra already?" she questions.

"Yes," I answer nervously, wondering if she's going to want me to change in front of her. I've never been comfortable with my body, much less displaying it.

"I'm going to leave the dress on the back of the chair. Try not to look in the mirror without me." I hear the door close as she steps out. I open my eyes and ignore the mirror in front of me even though every part of myself screams at me to look. Instead, I turn around and look at the dress draped across the back of the chair. I smile and I'm thankful as I see that it's simple enough for me.

It isn't until I slip it on that I notice the two slits on each side in the front of the dress. I'm revealing most of my thighs. It's something I would never try on, let alone buy. I'm just about to take it off and go dig up my best outfit when Rosalie knocks on the door. She doesn't wait for an answer and instead just steps in.

"Holy shit, Bella!" she says as she takes me in.

I jump, startled and lean down to grab my robe, so I can have something to throw back on.

"You look hot!" she adds.

I stop my movements and instead tug the dress down.

"You don't think it's too much?" I say.

"Are you kidding me? Have you seen yourself?"

I shake my head and still ignore the mirror. She walks toward me and places me directly in front of it to where I don't have no where else to look. At first all I see is red. My lips are red. I never thought I could pull off red lipstick, but now that I see it on me I wonder why I was always so scared to try it on. Maybe because you've always been too scared to try anything new a voice in my head says to me. I tell it to shut up.

My hair looks better than it has for a while and I'm tempted to ask Rosalie just how she did it so I can do it myself. And the dress...the dress outlines my figure in a way that takes the attention away from the slits on my thighs and instead focuses on my curves. I don't want to take it off anymore.

"Oh my gosh, Rose," I mumble as I look myself over.

She smiles and I can't help but to smile along with her, but then her smile fades. I frown.

"What's wrong?" I question as I look away from myself and at her.

"Those panties aren't going to work with the dress. You're going to have to take them off," she says as she steps closer to me.

"What?! Are you crazy I'm not going to walk the streets without underwear on!" I say as I inspect myself. I don't see anything wrong.

"You should have thought of that when you decided to pack underwear only my grandmother wears. I can totally see the outline, Bella, " she says as she turns me around in order for me to see through the mirror.

"They're the only kind I own."

"Owned. You're getting rid of them. I know the first place I'm taking you tomorrow. Now, take them off," she orders.

I stare at her pointedly and she rolls her eyes as she turns around. I grab my robe from the floor and with reluctance pull down my underwear.

"I'm turning around." she says as I fix my dress.

Her eyes move up and down before she smiles again.

"There, perfect and you look gorgeous. Now go put your heels on. We're 10 minutes behind schedule."

I run to my room and toss even more things around as I hope to find the one good pair of black heels I know I own. I'm losing hope when I finally find one and know that the other most be somewhere in here too. I find it at the bottom. Successful, I strap both heels on, dab on some perfume and grab my purse before stepping out of my room.

Rosalie is already by the door.

"The Bellagio has a tram that will take us directly to the Monte Carlo." She ignores the frown on my face and continues. "We want to get to the The Excalibur Hotel which is just across. We can just walk from there."

I nod my head as though her words make sense and just as I'm about to ask her what's at Excalibur she walks out the door. I rush out after her.

The tram is fun, walking in heels to the Excalibur not so much. Rosalie, the pro, grumbles for me to move it as I stop every minute or so to catch my breath. She's shouting that we're already late and every time I ask her what for she ignores me. I choose to ignore her yelling.

* * *

Sorry! I know this is late! I'll post another two chapters this week to make up for it (:

Any guesses to where Rosalie is taking Bella? ;)


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8 

I should have known. I totally should have seen this coming. I should have known the moment I made that promise to Rosalie in the cab ride earlier that she would be dragging me to a place like this.

And though I pretended to be upset when I had realized Rosalie's plan as she dragged me to a table she had reserved all the way in the front of the room, I now can't help but admit that I'm having a good time. More than I should be having, giving the circumstances.

Rosalie has a roll of dollar bills in the palm of her hand and I'm curious to see if she's actually going to use them before the night ends.

I laugh as the half naked man dancing at the table next to ours does a pelvic thrust to a poor older woman sitting in front of him. She fans herself as he turns around and shoves his ass to her face. Apparently, I'm the only one who dies of mortification as she goes in for a grab and places some money in his underwear. All the other girls in the room clap, whistle or shout. Some do all three.

"Emmett would fit in perfectly here," Rosalie yells as she swallows down whatever drink she had ordered. I'm happy to see her having such a good time. This was her treat after all.

I laugh because of what she has said, but also because I notice one of the male dancers focus in on Rosalie. She notices a second too late as the guy already has his junk in her face. The women around the room go wild and Rosalie goes along with them and throws her hands up in the air.

I grab my own drink. These strippers are something else.

A woman to the side of our table yells at Rosalie to touch the practically naked man in front of her. The dancer winks at Rosalie and nods his head in agreement. I almost fall out of my chair as Rosalie puts her hand all over the man's chest. She let's her hands slide lower and lower and the closer she gets to the waist of his barely there underwear the more I can feel the heat coming off the women around us.

She says something to him, but I imagine the music makes it impossible for him to hear. He leans down and angles his head to her neck. If I wasn't sitting right next to her I would almost think that he was kissing her. I see her lips moving as she talks directly to his ear and he nods his head before walking away. I can hear the disappointment from across the room as he steps back on stage.

Three more male dancers follow him onto the stage.

"One lucky lady is going to become even luckier tonight," the DJ says into a mic.

If possible the lights around the room become dimmer and a chair is placed on the center of the stage. I can only imagine what's going to happen next. I look around the room, wondering if these ladies have already figured out what's about to happen. By the way some of them are salivating I can tell they have.

"Is anyone feeling lucky tonight?" the DJ. asks.

The room erupts into screams and shouts and more than half the room is standing rather than sitting. I order another drink to the waiter that walks by. Rosalie changes it to two shots. If there is another lesson this week has taught me other than, "Don't trust your fiancee" it's, "Don't do shots with Rosalie Hale" because doing shots with Rosalie is never a good thing. I raise an eyebrow. She smiles a wicked smile.

I turn my eyes back to the stage and the male dancers make it a show to look around the room as if they're looking for their victim.

One woman actually runs up to the stage, but is gently let down. She doesn't seem to mind as one of the dancers escorts her back to her chair. She runs her hands all over his arms, but he grabs her hand before she goes in for a butt squeeze.

I roll my eyes and chug down the shot that is placed in front of me. It burns as it makes its way down. Rosalie is already asking for two more.

"All right, all right. I think our boys here have found tonight's pick," the DJ shouts into the mic.

The blonde who had his junk pressed against Rosalie's face makes it a show to walk around the room. I see Rosalie fidget beside me every time he stops in certain tables.

"What's wrong?" I scream over the music.

She shakes her head. The dancer looking for the lucky girl moves all the way to the back of the room.

I turn back around and face the front of the stage. The other guys are still dancing, but all the women seem too preoccupied in making sure that they are the one chosen. I notice one of the dancers rubbing himself all over the still empty chair.

Not wearing panties tonight was making this really embarrassing.

I down my second shot and grab another drink from a waitress that passes. Her eyes burn into mine, but Rosalie tosses her some of the dollar bills in her hand as she grabs another drink for herself as well.

I start feeling the drinks and ignore Rosalie's constant glances to the back of the room and instead move my head along with the beat of the music. I'm almost wishing I was on stage dancing.

"Thanks for bringing me, Rose!" I yell out.

"You're wel-"

"Evening, ladies."

I jump startled, not realizing that at some moment the male dancer had moved from the back of the room and was now at our table.

As he looks from Rosalie to me, I pray and hope for some other girl from another table to catch his eye. I guess I really didn't want to dance anymore.

He starts dancing and swaying his hips to the music right in front of us and in a blink of an eye he's placing himself on my lap. I feel the heat of embarrassment on my cheeks. I debate if it would be easier to push him away from me or to simply stand up and walk away.

Rosalie yells from next to me and the girls in the room follow her example. The DJ is saying something into the mic, but my mind can't concentrate hard enough to place what he's saying. I feel myself shaking my head as the dancer offers me his hand. No, no. I didn't want to go on stage. I wasn't prepared to make a fool out of myself tonight. The DJ is still rambling on behind him. He waves the guys over from the stage and they start walking toward me.

I'm so not drunk enough for this.

I don't know what to expect as they make themselves over to me, but them lifting my chair and placing me in the middle of the stage isn't what I thought was going to happen. They start circling around me as if I were their prey and a second later I realize that that is exactly what I am to them.

I look around the room and see the excitement and jealously all around. I wish I could tell the women staring at the stage with wonder that I'd willingly switch chairs with any of them. Rosalie stands from her chair and starts shouting with the rest of them. I call her a traitor in my mind and I'm sure I'm getting the word across with the way I'm glaring at her. She doesn't hide her smile.

One dancer after another gives me his undivided attention. My hands are placed on tight abs and are positioned in places only to have them forcefully moved around sweaty stomachs and toned arms. My stiff body doesn't move. I don't doubt that the dancer's are regretting their decision of bringing me up here. I'm not acting like a willing participant.

A dark skinned dancer makes his way from across the stage and directs me to stand up. I'm left standing there as all of them walk toward the back of the stage along with the chair that I was sitting on. I'm thinking that the show is over and I'm about to start walking down the stairs and toward my table grateful that I managed to survive when the DJ changes the music. I'm left blind as the few lights that were on are now off. The room is draped in blackness. For a moment the room is quite and the only thing I can concentrate on is the increasing rate of my heartbeat.

I'm praying that the lights don't turn back on because I really didn't know what to expect, but like most of the things I've been asking for tonight my prayers go unanswered.

One second I'm engulfed in darkness and the next a bright shinning light is directed on me and I'm too blinded at first to realize that there is another figure that has a spotlight. That spotlight is moving closer and closer to mine. The screams directed at the stage make me want to turn around and see what the commotion is about, but I'm frozen in place. My eyes seek those of Rosalie's and I can't help but to notice that she looks too pleased with herself. I don't miss the two thumbs up she gives me.

A cowboy with a wooden stick horse is suddenly standing right in front of me. I ignore the horse and instead stare into his green eyes.

"Howdy, Miss," his rough voice says to me.

He jumps around the stage in his horse and the movements he does with that stick causes the girls around the room to go crazy.

My body starts heating up.

Soon the horse is abandoned and I'm now his toy.

"Play with me?" he whispers into my ear and for all the denying I have done tonight you would think that denying this stranger would be easy, but I feel myself nodding in agreement.

My hands are placed on his shoulders that for some reason are still covered in plaid. As if reading my mind he moves my hands from his shoulders to the first button of his shirt. He nods his head and my clumsy fingers can't get the buttons undone fast enough. The screams of encouragement around the room add too much pressure to my already shaky fingers.

I hear his chuckle low in my ear as he moves his body closer to mine. His breath on my cheek doesn't help me move any faster or help me concentrate any further. I just want to rip this damn shirt off.

I must take too long because he moves my hands away from the buttons and instead helps me tear his shirt in two. I feel when my jaw falls open and as he shrugs his torn shirt from his shoulders I suddenly feel the mortification I had been feeling all night come back to me. My hands don't move from my sides as he rubs his body against mine. I'm wishing for another shot of anything.

If possible the handsome dancer moves his body closer to mine and for some stupid reason I try to move away from him. The crowd laughs at what I'm sure is my stupidity.

My exit strategy doesn't deter him as he follows my footsteps and places his hands on my shoulders to stop me from getting any further. He does a 360 around my body. He's slow and calculating and the more I feel his breath across my body the more I want him to touch me.

His hands finally ghost over my shoulders and I can feel every touch he gives me as he walks around me. I try to memorize just how good his hands feel on me. I can't help but to feel silly to have this stranger give me so much pleasure with such a small touch. For a split second Jacob's face flashes through my mind.

"You need to relax," my green eyed dancer whispers as he dances behind me. He grabs my hands from my sides and bends them to be placed around his neck. I feel his body move side to side behind me and mine moves along with his. Either my liquor courage has finally found me or he must really know how to do his job.

"Just enjoy the moment," he says as he places his own hands on my shoulders and slowly lowers them over my waist and plants them firmly on my hips. I bit my lip to stop myself from saying just how much I am enjoying this.

My arms fall back to my sides as he moves himself from behind me and moves to stand in front of me. He bends down as he shakes his ass right in front of me. It's a beautiful sight I must admit, but it would be even more beautiful if his jeans would be off. I chuckle a little at my crude comment.

He walks over to the front of the stage and sits in order to remove one boot and then the other. I see as Rosalie catches one of his shoes. All the girls look at her as if the boot she's holding is made out of gold. I laugh as she tosses it aside.

I'm too busy staring at the crowd that it's not until my dancer is breathing down my neck that I realize that the show isn't over. Goosebumps erupt on my arms and I the shiver that runs through my body excites me. I feel my heartbeat increase even more and I know he must feel the heat radiating off of my body.

"Put your hands on me," I don't pause as I place my hands above his belt buckle. I feel the muscles on his abdominal recoil at my touch.

His chuckle at my ear is loud, "easy, tiger." My cheeks, if possible, rise in shade.

"I wouldn't stop you if you decide to remove my belt." his voice is seductive by my ear.

And for the first time since this show started I let myself stare directly into his eyes. He doesn't blink or turn his stare elsewhere. I stop breathing as I notice just how truly handsome he is. I really hope Rosalie is taking pictures of this moment because I truly don't know when I'll feel this liberated again. I need proof that shy little Bella actually has done something crazy and brave.

I don't think as I unbuckle his big cowboy belt and I laugh as I tug hard enough to remove the belt in one sweep. I hear him laugh along with me. I toss the belt aside. One of his well groomed eyebrow arches, almost as if challenging me. He points to the button on his jeans.

The girls around the room point at themselves and I silently apologize as I realize that now I wouldn't switch places with anyone in this room. Sorry, Rosalie.

My fingers hungrily grab at his button. It becomes undone. I don't stop and also push down his zipper. I hear Rosalie yell in encouragement. I need to remember to thank her again for bringing me before the night is over.

My private dancer shimmies out of his jeans and the girls around the room scream as we're assaulted by a red thong. Inside my head I'm yelling in excitement as a stare at a very firm ass. I don't look away and I'm silently praying that he let's me put my hands on his body again. He dances around me for a moment before I see him walk toward the back of the stage. A second later he comes back with a chair. He moves me and sits me on the chair. His body is on my lap a second later. I don't know whether to stare at his muscular legs that are hugging me or his memorizing green eyes, or honestly if I should just stare at his crotch. It is at eye-level my thoughts say, trying to persuade me.

My embarrassment wins though and I stare safely into his eyes, but my eyes are easily distracted and I look at his lips as they curve into a smile. His pink tongue peeks out and licks his lips. I'm memorized and I can't look away.

He moves his head toward my neck and I swear I feel his lips a second later.

"You can touch," he says directly into my ear. It isn't till then that I notice that my hands are curled into fists by the side of the chair. I don't move them.

He moves closer to where I can feel his crotch on my lap. His face moves closer to my neck and this time I do feel the kiss he deliberately places on my neck. I tell myself to move back, but I only move closer toward him. I don't stop the pull and I also don't stop him when he discreetly takes my earlobe in between his teeth and bites down. A moan makes it way from across my lips and my hands immediately go to his shoulders. They move down to his arms and he doesn't stop me when I link our fingers together. If anything his smile only grows. I think mine does too.

"All right, all right ladies. I believe the night is coming to a close," the DJ screams into the mic. A imaginary bucket of cold ice falls over me as I close my eyes and remember that we're not alone.

"Give it up for your girl here," and I hear the ladies clap halfheartedly. I don't blame them. All the performers from the night gather on the stage. They clap and smile at me. I smile back. I try to stand up from the chair, but one man stops me. Green eyes stay connected on brown ones. He winks as he offers me his hand to help me stand up. He walks me off the stage and right to my table. He squeezes my hand as he turns back around and walks back onto the stage. I stare at his very naked backside. So firm.

Each guy takes a bow and there's nothing halfheartedly about the claps and shouts around the room. Some of the women close to the stage start throwing money onto the stage and I see Rosalie toss the rest of her ones too. I laugh as I clap. I wish I had more than a credit card to throw. They turn around, giving us their backside and bow again. The screams around the room grow louder.

I keep staring at one man in particular. I'm sure I'm not the only one. My eyes follow him until he disappears behind the stage. I half expect him to turn around one last time, but I'm only left disappointed. The lights around the room flicker on and as Rosalie turns to look at me I manage to hide my disappointment and instead smile.

"You are one lucky woman," she says as she stands up from her chair. I follow her as she starts to walk toward the doors.

"It was pretty awesome," I respond enthusiastically. I don't recognize my own voice.

Some of the women passing by stop us in order to talk to me as we walk toward the exit. I mumble my answers to their questions and try to walk away as their questions become more personal.

"You look like a frighten little kitten," Rosalie mumbles as we walk through the doors.

"Some of these women are...scary," I finish not knowing what other word to use when talking about them.

Talking about the women, as we step into the entrance we see a group of them attacking the gentlemen who just a moment ago were giving us intimate views of their bodies.

"What's going on?" I ask Rosalie.

"After the show you can pay to have your picture taken with the guys."

I follow Rosalie without realizing that she's walking us toward the long line.

"You really want a picture?" I ask her.

"We have to remember this night by something."

"Trust me, I have a lot to remember it by," I respond.

She laughs, but stays in line. I stand behind her. Group after group goes by and has their picture taken. Some are risky and kiss the guys before the flash of the camera goes off. The guys play nice and don't make a deal out of the stolen kisses. I start biting my nails when I realize that my green eyed dancer isn't among the group of guys. I wouldn't mind stealing a kiss from him. I roll my eyes at myself. The chances of me doing something so risky are slim to none.

There's two groups ahead of us when the dancers start waving goodbye and head toward an exit to the side. Girls in line start to call them back, seeing how we still haven't taken our pictures, but they are soon silenced when another group of guys wearing only a low pair of blue jeans come out. I notice one man immediately. His hair looks more red then it did five minutes ago, but then again the lights are much brighter in this room. Still, the copper hair looks good on him.

Rosalie notices my smile immediately.

"Isn't that the one you danced with?"

I nod my head, still biting my nails away.

She smirks as she steps forward. One more group to go.

I look away as I notice one shorter woman put her arm across my private dancer's behind. He places his hand over hers and lets her keep it there. Both smile straight at the camera. Stupidly enough, jealousy runs through my veins. I don't find enough humor to laugh at myself.

The next group goes up and as we move forward Rosalie has a smile on her face big enough for both of us. I don't look at the group as the photographer takes their picture, not knowing or wanting to know what will happen next.

I see the group of girls walk away and toward the booth to wait for their picture. Rosalie walks up to the group of guys and I trail along behind her, keeping my head down. She places herself in the center of the group and from the corner of my eye I see a couple of the guys give her appreciative glances. She gives me a pointed glance at Mr. Green Eyes and I ignore her and him and instead place myself next to a younger looking dancer who I don't remember being at our show. I see Rosalie place one arm across the shoulders of each of the dancers by her side and I do the same. I smile big as the photographer counts down.

I detach myself from the young spicy specimen at my side and make my way over to the booth. I look behind me expecting to see Rosalie, but she's having a conversation with the photographer. The group of women next in line don't look happy as she takes up his time. I walk toward her.

"That'll be twenty dollars more," I catch the photographer saying to her.

"It's fine," Rosalie agrees with a smile.

She turns presumably to look for me and looks surprised to see me standing right next to her.

"What's up?" I question looking at her and the photographer who is directing some of the dancers out of the next shot.

"Early birthday present."

"My birthday-" she doesn't let me finish as she pushes me toward the one dancer that is left standing alone. Recognition crosses his features and I'm sure my eyes double in size. Being courageous with Mr. Green Eyes in a dark room is one thing, but here in this room with the bright and harsh lights I seize up in fear.

His warm smile doesn't help, if anything it just makes me panic even more. How can one man be so handsome? Rosalie stops me a foot away from him and I find it difficult to move any closer. My heart seems to remember him and increases as his stare doesn't waiver. I try to look away, but if anything my eyes stay focused on only him.

"Enjoy the show?" I hear his words, but my mind doesn't process what he has said.

"Sorry?"

"How'd you like the show?" he asks again as he closes the foot between us. I try not to stare at his bare chest. I fail epically.

"Any good?" and the way he asks makes me feel like he's asking what I think about his body and not the show. My face heats up in embarrassment.

I don't respond, but instead look down toward the floor.

"I believe we're way passed being shy, " he says as I feel his arm around my waist. He pushes our bodies even closer together. I place my arm on his chest in order to stay upright. He chuckles as I catch myself on him.

"So I heard this was a birthday present." I don't look at him as the photographer starts counting down.

"3..."

"Hey," his voice is smooth by my ear. I take a glance at him through the corner of my eye. Green eyes stare into mine.

"2..."

"Happy birthday."

"1..."

I feel soft lips on mine and I get to see the flash of the camera before I close my eyes. His lips are only placed on mine for a second, but I know that a second is all I need in order to remember this moment forever.

I open my eyes and see him smiling right at me. I smile back and his smile only grows.

I stare into green eyes and at a strong jawline only to be distracted by pink pouty lips that I now know for a fact are as soft as they look and something inside me just snaps. Maybe a second of his lips isn't long or good enough. Maybe I want more, maybe I need more.

What happens in Vegas, stays in Vegas, right?

And the braveness I thought I didn't have somehow finds me or maybe it's all those shots I did earlier, but either way my lips find his soft ones again and when he doesn't push me away... a little bit of my bruised self is a little bit healed. I close my eyes and smile, still feeling my lips pressed against his and his chuckle vibrates through my body. His fingertips are soft as he he places them against my jaw. I grip onto his shoulders, intending to put some space between us, but I only manage to bring my body even closer to his.

I can't untangle my lips from his. I'm not successful. I just want to stay in this moment forever. It isn't until loud coughs around the room remind me once again that we're not alone. I quickly take a step backwards. Our lips finally separating. My smile grows when he takes a step toward me.

I shake my head and quickly turn around and walk toward where Rosalie stands with her jaw to the floor. I can't help but admire myself for a moment as I smile a crazy smile. I'll wonder later about my silliness.

I turn back to look at him and find the rest of the dancers placing themselves around him again and the next group of women are let in. He's looking my way. I wave good-bye at him, silently promising that I'll take some of this new found bravery home with me.

By the time I reach Rosalie she has composed her features into a shit eating grin. I'm sure mine matches her.

"My birthday was months ago," are the first words out of my mouth.

"I never bought you a present. You're _very_ welcome."

I laugh along with her as we wait for our pictures and I'm glad and relieved that she doesn't make a big deal out of my actions.

* * *

So...that happened. :)

I hope everyone had a good 4th of July!


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9 

"I heard that you can find most of these guys at HYDE inside the Bellagio after the show."

"When did you hear that?" I ask Rosalie as we walk back to Monte Carlo at thankfully a much slower pace, still with all the drinks and shots in my system I manage to make it difficult.

"When you were finding your balls with one very sexy dancer," she responds.

So maybe Rosalie wasn't making a big deal out of my public display of affection with Mr. Green Eyes, but she also wasn't letting me forget it. Still, I don't give into her teasing.

"It's a little close to one."

"I scored us VIP access to HYDE. It's open bar till 2."

"Seriously?" I ask, shocked that we could actually drink for free.

"We're not in Seattle anymore, Bella," she says as we step into the tram that will take us back to the Bellagio. "It's good to be a girl in Vegas," she adds.

I bite my lip, contemplating, in all honesty I had done enough foolishness tonight to last me forever, but just as I was about to tell Rosalie that we should just call it a night I remember the promise I had made myself earlier.

"Yeah?" I ask, basically agreeing to the outing and also to getting trashed.

Her smile might be bigger then it was after I had my randevu with Mr. Green Eyes.

"Looking the way we look tonight?" discreetly she pushes her breasts together even more, "They're going to want to keep us there after hours."

I don't have time to get comfortable on my seat because soon we're at the Bellagio and walking toward the elevators that will take us to HYDE. I'm glad that I'm not as nervous I would have been if I hadn't already done something courageous tonight.

Walking in the first thing I notice are the girls that are pretty much on display sitting on top of the couches by the entrance. Security seems to be surrounding them and I stare a second longer trying to see if they are of importance. I don't recognize any of them, but they are gathering much attention by all the guys standing about.

The DJ is playing a song that is easy to dance to and most of the people in the building are. I'm tempted to start moving my own body along to the music, but I have never been a great dancer. If I could let myself think about it, I would think of how nervous I am to dance in front of all my guest at my own wedding, but rules are rules and I don't give myself a second to think about anything that doesn't have to do with tonight.

Rosalie makes her way to the bar and like I have been doing all day I loyally follow her. The bracelets in our hands let's the bartender know that we can indulge in all the alcohol we want for the hour that is left. Shot after shot, lime wedge after lime wedge, burn after burn, I indulge along with Rosalie.

"Three in a minute," Rosalie looks proudly at me. I don't want to ruin her smile by telling her that I'm probably done for the night. After all, I'm light weight and inexperienced. But I don't get a chance to tell her because soon there is a fruity drink placed in front of me. The bartender points to a gentlemen down the booth and he rises his own drink. Like I've seen it done in movies I raise mine in response.

"It doesn't make sense for him to buy me a drink when I can just get it for free," I tell Rosalie as I sip the drink I am referring to. It's strong, but still sweet.

Rosalie ignores me and raises the shot she still has left. I lift my cup again.

"A toast to last minute trips and sexy male strippers," her eyes are already glazing over as she slurs her words.

"And to the man who made this all possible," I add.

We tap glasses and I treat my fruity drink as if it were a shot and drink more than half of it.

I think I'm more disappointed then Rosalie when the night passes and I don't get to see any vibrant green eyes again.

* * *

Don't worry Mr. Green Eyes will make his way back to us (:


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10 

My mouth's too dry and I know that I'm not going to be able to go back to sleep now. I need water. The kitchen is on the other side of the room though. I debate whether I really need water or not. I'm wondering if Jacob is lying next to me still and maybe I can persuade him into getting up, but then I remember that I'm not in my apartment nor I'm I going to find Jacob sleeping next to me.

I'm in Las Vegas.

I suddenly remember each shot and drink I had last night. I even remember which ones Rosalie had made me try and which ones I had practically forced on her, but what I don't remember is why we had thought it was such a good idea to drink as much as we did last night.

My head was killing me and as I lay in the hotel's comfy bed, I wonder what I had done to it to deserve such a horrible death. I tell my head to stop it's slow murder, but it doesn't listen.

I'm never mixing heartbreak with Rosalie or tequila ever again, but that's a promise I was sure wasn't going to last, especially while in Las Vegas.

We had left the bar at two, but with all the alcohol running through our system, Rosalie had somehow convinced me that it was our lucky night and we had played slots until God only knows what time. I only know I lost $300.00, well Jacob did.

I crack one eye open and then the other. I'm thankful that the blinds are closed and the room is shadowed in darkness. Somehow the room still manages to spin, though. I close my eyes again. The pillows surrounding me feel so good and I lose myself in them. I look down and see that it's already one o'clock in the afternoon. I don't know whether I should just flip on over onto my stomach and go back to sleep because even though every single part of me refused to repeat last night something told me that Rosalie was going to make our last night in Vegas worse, probably to the point to where I couldn't even remember my own name.

According to her, last night we could only do so much at the bar with the hour we had left. Something told me she wanted to make this weekend unforgettable for me and I had to admit that I was starting to see Rosalie as a life-long friend, no matter what happened to Jacob and me in the end.

I stand from the bed too soon and sway, thankfully the bed catches me. I close my eyes as I get comfortable again. Another hour of sleep couldn't hurt; I'm almost unconscious when I hear the knock on my door.

I very unrecognizable Rosalie opens the door. I'm sure there's mascara running down my face as well though.

"You're lips are still red," she mumbles softly. I wonder if she has a headache too.

I hum, not wanting to talk, afraid of the damage it'll do to my head. She walks into the room and lays next to me.

"You know it's going to be worse tonight, right?" her words are a promise. How she can even think of alcohol right now, I don't know.

"Let me make it through the day first," I respond, digging my head further into my soft pillow. I wonder if I could fit it into one of my suitcases.

"Did we gamble last night?" she says confused.

"You don't remember?" I question, surprised because I can safety say I remember most of the night. Then again I didn't drink half as much as she did.

"Tequila erases my memory."

I laugh, but stop when the pounding in my head gets louder.

"We lost three hundred. Oh and we also sent Emmett pictures from your phone," I remind her.

"No wonder he knew about the strippers!" she says with a small laugh.

I panic, wondering if he would tell Jacob, but the panic soon subsides. Dancing and kissing a stripper didn't even come close to fucking a prostitute in a hotel pool.

"So I'm thinking we throw on some sweats and go shopping. I want to upgrade your wardrobe."

I don't fight her on the shopping, but question something else, "you own sweats?"

"Okay, throw on jeans," she grumbles as she stands from the bed and makes her way out of my room.

-X-

"I thought we we're buying clothes," Rosalie says as I stand looking around the store.

"I've always wanted one."

"You? You have always wanted one?" Her stare doesn't waiver, mine does.

"I never saw you as a Louis Vuitton girl," she adds.

I bite my lip as I stare at the only purse that actually did catch my eye. I calculate the credit left on Jacobs card. I'll have to limit myself to clothes, but I should have enough.

"Maybe we should get some new clothes first, then see if you're still up for it?" Rosalie suggests. I'm grateful, since I don't want to tell the sales associate that I need a moment to think about it. She had been eying us wearily ever since we walked in with our oversized sunglasses and tattered jeans. Rosalie seemed to make it work, me not so much.

Dress after dress are piled up on my arms. Neon shirts that are too low cut are rejected and I have to remind Rosalie that I teach students in high school. The neon stays the low cut is replaced. I have to admit the the A line black skirt I would have never tried on if I were alone easily becomes my favorite item and I buy two just to have a back up. Rosalie throws in the same skirt but in navy as well.

Red, a color I tend to avoid not feeling as I am woman enough, seems to be a repeated color in the things I try on. I buy a red dress just for the hell of it and because as soon as I had slipped it on it made me feel beautiful. I promise myself to attend the next party I'm invited to just so I can have reason to wear it out.

Next, Rosalie forces me into a low cut, knee length white dress that looks simple enough, but once on reveals part of my back. It also shows off curves I didn't know I had. I have to admit that my boobs don't look half bad, somehow it looks like I have more then I actually do. I wouldn't be lying when I say that the main reason I buy the dress is because I was 70% sure I wasn't going to be wearing the white dress waiting for me back home. I was trading one white dress for the other. Surprisingly, I didn't cry as that sinking realization came to me, but that's mostly because Rosalie was by my side.

By the time we leave the last clothing store I have bought ten shirts, seven dresses and three skirts. Rosalie, still remembering the words she had said last night, ushers me to Victoria Secret next. She asks for my sizes and places things she seems to be appropriate into my arms.

"You're burning all your granny-panties as soon as we get home," she declares.

I look at a red thong that stupidly enough reminds me of one very handsome dancer from last night.

"I don't understand why I need half of these things. I'm not sure I'm going to have anyone to impress when we go back home."

"You're buying them to make yourself feel sexy, no one else."

I smile at her logic and purchase the items in my hands.

Rosalie moves us to a shoe department next. Sandal after sandal is rejected and when I try to buy a new pair of Converse, Rosalie reminds me that I am 26 years old. I put them back. I leave the store with a pair of barely approved sandals and three new pairs of heels. I would never admit it to Rosalie, but I'm more than just a little excited to wear the heels out.

We stop at Louis Vuitton once inside the Bellagio again. The credit card is approved and I sign the slip and grab the bag that now holds the most expensive item I own. As we walk back to our room I can't help but wonder if maybe I'm taking this a little too far. I'm sure I'm close to maxing out Jacob's credit card and I don't know what to expect once he realizes what I have done.

He's going to be angry, that's a given, but his anger will never be able to out beat my own. It'll take him no more than a month to pay the bill. It'll take me more than a lifetime to forget his betrayal.

Still, I can't stop from biting my nails after I place the new suitcase I bought onto my bed. The suitcase was needed in order to fit all my new things onto the plane.

This was going to end badly, not only my relationship with Jacob, but this whole trip to Vegas. I should have known that coming here was only going to cause more drama. I wonder if he already called our parents and spread one lie or another.

I move to the dresser and pick up my phone. It's still off since the night before and as I power it on weight lands on my shoulders. It isn't on for more then a second when I hear the beep that lets me know that I have voice-mail waiting to be heard. Jacob's ring-tone rings a second later to signify that I have more then a couple of text messages waiting to be read.

I ignore them and instead go to my contact list and select the one person I know I've been needing to talk to, but have been putting off.

"Hello?"

"Mom," I say, letting her know that it's me. My parents are too simple to have caller ID on their land-line.

"Oh, Bella! I've been calling you, but I'll I've been getting is your voice-mail. I've been worried."

"Sorry," I mumble as I get myself comfortable on my bed, depending on what she knew this might be a long conversation.

"How's my baby girl doing?" her question is innocent, but the little girl inside myself wants to cry on her shoulder and tell her everything that's been going on in such a short period of time.

_My worlds been turned upside down _is what I want to say and I want to hear her tell me that everything was going to be okay. I can already feel myself breaking down.

"I'm...I'm okay," I answer softly.

"Ready for the big day? I swear your dad is putting off getting his suit until the last minute."

"Has Jacob called you?" I question because if I don't do it now I probably never will.

"Not that I know of, why?"

"Just wondering."

"Sweetie?"

"He um...something's happened," I say, trying to explain.

"Bella? What's wrong. Are you okay?" I can hear her voice raising in alarm and I know that my dad, Charlie, is probably listening in the background getting just as worried as my mother.

"Mom, calm down. I'm fine. I'm okay."

"Don't tell me that. Something's going on. What's happening?"

"I. I just don't know how to tell you."

"I'm here, baby."

"I know," I breathe out.

"Do you need me to drive to Seattle?"

"Don't. I'm in Vegas," the words are out before I can stop them.

There's a long pause on her side of the line.

"Nevada?"

"Yeah."

I can her moving around and then she's back on the line.

"What did Jacob do?"

"What?"

"You've never been one to do something unexpected. I'm trying to figure out what or who ran you way from your own home two weeks before your wedding. Now tell me, what did he do?"

"He cheated on me," and the weight I didn't know I was carrying on my shoulders is somehow lighter and I realize that this is the first time I've said those words out loud.

"Oh, baby."

"I can't be that girl, mom. I can't be that girl that stays with the guy just because she's scared," and I break down with my mother on the phone whose hundreds and hundreds of miles away from me when I was wishing she was here next to me and telling me that somehow I was going to get through this.

* * *

Poor Bella. :/ I can't even imagine...oh wait! :P

I can see Edward from here girls! (:

Thank you for all the kind reviews! I read and smile with each and every one of them (:


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

"So what's the plan?" Rosalie questions, as she sits down next to me on the couch. When she found me crying in bed, even after having finished talking to my mom, she had demanded for me to get up only to move us over into the living room. And it seemed like she had just broken our promise...the one where we couldn't talk about Jacob or the wedding. Because according to her I have been bottling it all up inside and I needed to let it out.

"I'll talk to him as soon as we arrive in Seattle tomorrow," I say with resolve, already having heard my mother tell me that I needed to confront him. I wipe away the tears I still feel on my cheeks. I didn't want to cry anymore over him or over what he did to me.

"What are you going to tell him?" she asks and I appreciate that she's taking it one question at a time, but even then I'm still confused as how to answer.

"I don't know," I admit.

"You can't go in not knowing what you're going to say. That didn't go so well last time."

I bite my lip, contemplating.

"I'll tell him that I can't marry him," I nod my head as I say the words and instead of breaking down I try to control my breathing.

"There's really not going to be a wedding?" she questions as she scoots closer and starts rubbing my back. A week ago I never would have thought Rosalie cared enough about me to where she would willingly try to soothe me.

I think of how to answer her question. I simple _no_ isn't enough to get my feelings across.

"Have you ever watched a movie where the female protagonist is with the guy you know isn't good enough for her?"

She nods her head.

"That same guy goes and does something stupid...and you're screaming at the T.V, telling her to grow some balls and leave the guy because he isn't worth all the heartbreak he causes and you know...you just know that once she forgives him he's going to go and do something just as equally stupid."

"Yeah?"

"Well it's like I'm seeing myself as that girl, but the difference is that I can hear me screaming at myself."

"Bella..."

"I can't go through with it, Rosalie. My heart is begging me to forgive him and maybe one day I will, but I know it's not going to be today or tomorrow or two weeks from now when I'm supposed to be celebrating the happiest day of my life."

"But all the preparations?"

"My mom's taking care of it."

"Are you going to move out?"

"I think so. That was the plan before. I know I need the space. Plus all my things are already packed and here with me."

"Well the room at our apartment is still there for you," she says with so much sincerity that I know that she isn't just offering out of pity.

"Thanks."

"_He's_ going to lose his shit," she declares.

"He lost his shit two weeks ago."

"You know what I mean."

"I do, but I don't know what to tell you."

"Well, I do. It's our last night in Vegas, so no more crying and get your ass ready we're going out."

"Can we skip the strippers tonight?" I ask, lightening the mood.

"No promises," she says as she walks toward her room.

I roll my eyes as I stand up from the couch heading to my own room. I already know what I'm wearing tonight. I don't know if it's going to lift my spirits or sink me further into darkness, but I pull out my brand new white dress and smile as I place it on top of my bed.

I grab my robe and head toward the shower, knowing that there's no use in fighting with Rosalie. Tonight was our last night in Vegas and I was going to make the most of it. I wasn't going to let the problems I had waiting for me back home destroy my last night in Sin City.

After a delicious yet very expensive, but still worthy dinner at The Eiffel Tower in Paris Hotel Casino I tell Rosalie that we have to gamble for a bit because there was no way I was going to drink so soon after such a big dinner.

"We do have about an hour before we have to be somewhere, but we're going to have to gamble at our hotel."

"Rosalie..."

"No strippers, I promise. I got us tickets for Cirque du Soleil tonight."

"Really?" I ask surprise because out of all the shows there was to see here in Vegas I was surprise she went with the non-raunchy one.

"Yes, but don't look so surprise because after the show we're going over to Pure inside Caesar's Palace."

"And that is?"

"A nightclub. It's voted number one in the country and it doesn't hurt that it's open bar for us until midnight. I'm thinking we can head back to HYDE after that."

"Is it open bar there again tonight?"

"Would I take us again if it wasn't?"

I laugh as we make our way back to the Bellagio, thinking that it was going to be another one of_ those _nights. My smile grows as I realize that I'm looking forward to it.

"I'm going to be a pro in heels by the time we're back home," I tell Rosalie as we cross the street at her pace.

"They suit that dress. I'm glad you bought them."

"Thanks... and I do mean for everything. I've been having a really good time."

"Me too."

"I've been meaning to ask you, what time does your flight leave tomorrow?"

"One something."

"Oh, good mine too. We should be on the same flight."

"It's actually a good time. We can check out by eleven and leave to the airport."

"I wish we didn't have to leave so soon," I say sincerely. This weekend with Rosalie was not only unexpected, but also very much needed. The drama happening back home has barely been on my mind.

"We can always come back. My bachelorette party shouldn't be too far off." The smile on her face let's me know that she can't wait for the day that Emmett asks for her hand. The smile on my face is genuine, but even so my heart can't help but to feel a ping of jealously. Was I ever going to forgive Jacob or was his betrayal going to cause me to live a life of solitude? Was I ever going to get my happy ending?

"Maybe you can have your own private dancer that night," I tell her trying to lighten my own dark mood.

"I wouldn't mind having Mr. Sex on Legs for the night."

"Which one was that one?"

"The one you danced with!" she says, like I should have known that that was what she had named him.

"That's what you were referring to him as?"

"Well I actually kept calling him Mr. Gluteus Maximus in my head after he took off his jeans, but either one works."

I laugh as I roll my eyes.

"Come on, Bella! I know you're not blind! I kept seeing you sneaking in glances."

"I couldn't take my eyes off him," I bravely admit.

We walk back into our hotel and head into the casino and afterward go straight to the Bellagio's Theater to watch Cirque du Soleil perform "O" and for the next couple of hours I forget all about Mr. Green Eyes.

* * *

You can find teasers of YWSTSIV at Fictionators on Mondays!

And seriously thank you for all the love your showing to this story (:


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

"I could stay up here forever," I tell Rosalie as I take in the amazing view in front of me.

"I could too if the humidity wasn't so against my hair."

Pure was huge. It had four different venues in one building. Being able to jump from one venue to the other and decide which one you enjoyed the most out of all of them and then spend your time there was something different in a nightclub. Not to mention that the view I was enjoying so much was from the rooftop bar, but like Rosalie had said the humidity wasn't helping us.

I didn't want to leave but open bar here expires at midnight. By the way some of the guys around the club were appreciating Rosalie and I was kind of surprise to admit also myself we could stay here after twelve and still get free drinks.

We take a quick picture with the view of the strip as our backdrop before maneuvering ourselves away from the crowd around us. I don't recognize myself when Rosalie shows me the picture. Dark smokey eyes, red ruby lips, long brown curled hair. Rosalie helped me fix myself again tonight. She even showed me some tricks to do at home.

We leave the rooftop soon after and spend the half of hour we have left dancing in one of the lower floor venue's. The music is loud and it doesn't give me any chance to think of anything besides trying to keep myself from not falling as I sway my hips to the music. The drink in my hand makes it easier, yet harder at the same time.

I try to keep the drinks light, knowing that we still need to walk on over to the Bellagio. Rosalie tells me that she walks better with alcohol in her system. The fall she takes while walking out of Pure tells a different story, though. She laughs as she stands herself up. Thankfully, there's no one around to witness me trying to help here up only for her to help me fall down instead.

We navigate ourselves through the streets of Las Vegas and make it back to the Bellagio and are quickly let into HYDE with our open bar bracelet firmly in place once again.

Although Pure was more then amazing I like HYDE because it's familiar and because I now know where to place yourself to either gather attention or not. Once we get our drinks Rosalie and I walk away from the main room putting distance between us and the rowdy crowd on the dance floor. We sit on one of the long couches and I stare out the glass wall window and look over toward the Bellagio fountain. The view from our suite still takes my breath away, but I have to admit that the view from down here is just as incredible. We are so close.

"Why does that guy look familiar?" Rosalie asks me as I sit staring outside.

I turn and look in the direction she's staring at and see blonde shaggy hair that is attached to a man that has what looks to be like a very toned body. He does look familiar, but I can't place him from anywhere. I keep staring, thinking it'll help.

"Maybe we saw him at the mall today," I respond to Rosalie as I notice most of the women around the club stare openingly at him. A girl with a very revealing black dress walks over to him and as soon as she is standing next to him latches on to his ass.

"Oh my God," we both say at the same time. It seems like we both figured out why he looks so familiar.

"It's one of the strippers!" Rosalie yells out loud. She's already tipsy enough to where she doesn't care that said stripper heard her. I still nod my head in confirmation.

Unlike the night before where he would have never removed a participating woman's hand away from any part of his anatomy, tonight he grabs her hand and removes it. The look on his face let's her know that she shouldn't do it again. She walks away, more then just upset.

"Holy shit, isn't that the one who had his junk in my face?" she questions as she now stares openingly at him as well.

"The one you were whispering dirty nothings with?" I ask. She rolls her eyes.

"If you knew Bella, if only you knew."

"If I knew, what? That you asked him to take me on stage?"I laugh as she chokes on the alcohol that she's sipping.

"How the hell do you know that?"

"Come on, Rosalie, you craning your neck to make sure he didn't pick anyone else? Your more then satisfied smile? You didn't fight me off when he came to our table and you were already tipsy enough to where you could have blamed it on the alcohol."

She shrugs her shoulders, not denying what I already know is true.

"I think you're starting to like me," I tell her bluntly.

"Who would have known?" she responds and I laugh because it's true.

She stands up and I'm 99% sure she's heading to the bar to get us more drinks. I honestly don't know how she's still able to walk. That woman can hold her alcohol.

I debate whether I can hold going to the restroom until Rosalie comes back or not, but I fight the urge seeing how the place is getting even more crowded and if I stand up now our spots are going to be taken.

Thankfully, soon enough, I see Rosalie break through the crowd and I help her sit down while I stand up.

"I'm going to the restroom. I'll be right back," I say to her.

I should have known that the wait in line for the restroom was going to be long enough for Rosalie to make a new friend while I was away. Shaggy hair is sitting next to her. She laughs as he scoots closer. She shakes her head and points to the ring on her finger. A ring I know she bought for herself, but will soon be replaced with the one Emmett proposes with.

Of course shaggy hair doesn't know this and scoots back to his original place. He has a mock frown on his face. I walk over and he immediately stands up.

"Bella!" Rosalie shouts, people who are not named Bella turn around. I need more liquor in order to keep up with this woman.

"Rosalie," I say.

"This is Jasper. You know the s-t-r-i-p-p-e-r from last night." I'm honestly surprised that she can still spell.

"I was also telling her that I'm a s-t-u-d-e-n-t at UNLV," he chuckles as she hands over my drink. I shake his outstretched hand.

"Sorry, she gets a little crazy with tequila," I say as a greeting, giving that this side of the room already knows my name thanks to Rosalie.

"Don't we all," he responds as he stays standing up in front of us.

"I was asking Jasper here about Mr. Gluteus Maximus."

Oh God, she now also has no filter.

I gulp down my drink, knowing I'm going to need it because of where this conversation is going. Jasper glances over at me and smirks. What the hell did Rosalie tell him while I was away?

"Where you guys not paying attention to our names last night?"

"Our minds were otherwise occupied," Rosalie says and I laugh loudly because I was pretty much just thinking the same thing, of course I would have never said it out loud like she just did. Well maybe if I had enough alcohol.

Jasper laughs along with us.

"I'm kinda scared to ask what she called you when you approached her," I tell him.

"Mr. Bulge, which I did not take offense to."

I roll my eyes at Rosalie and she shrugs her shoulders, "it was in my face," she says as if his nickname is obvious.

"Do you ladies need another drink?"

"Don't worry about it," she shows him her bracelet.

"I have the hook-up too. Anything with tequila, right?"

Rosalie nods her head in approval. He winks at her as he turns around.

"He's nice," I tell Rosalie once I see him over by the bar.

"He's trouble," Rosalie contradicts.

"What? Why?"

"Look at him! He just screams sex."

"What? That makes no sense, Rosalie."

"He's the boy version of me, but single."

"Well, just remember that difference."

"Don't worry, I know what's waiting for me back home," she winks at me as I see Jasper make his way back with six shots of tequila. I groan as I realize that with Jasper staying by our side it was going to be a crazier night then I was ready for.

"Don't forget that we have to be up early," I remind her. She nods her head.

"You guys heading back home tomorrow?" Jasper asks hearing what I had just said.

I nod my head while he hands two shots to each of us and then keeps the other two for himself.

He raises both of them in toast, "well then, to beautiful women."

"To last nights in Vegas," I add.

"To Mr. Gluteus Maximus!" Rosalie shouts and quickly finishes off both of her shots. I follow her example.

"I told you his name was Edward," Jasper says once he finishes his tequila.

Mr. Green Eyes finally has a name and not one I would expect.

"That doesn't sound as fun," Rosalie says. I have to say that I agree.

"I'm already offended that you're not interested in me, but to make it worse you think Edward seems like fun?"

"I'm not interested," Rosalie says distastefully, "but I do owe Bella one."

"And why is that?" he looks over at me. I shrug my shoulders, if anything, I owe her.

"She save your life or something?"

Rosalie rolls her eyes. Tequila makes her do that a lot, I notice, but he stares, waiting for an answer.

"We're staying at one of the suites here and guess whose paying for it?"

My heart misses a beat. Was it safe for her to tell him that?

He let's out a low whistle while his blue eyes turn and stare at me. "That must cost a pretty dime."

Rosalie nods her head. "So it would be nice if you helped a friend out?" The way she's staring at him let's me know that Jasper is about to do anything she asks for.

"He usually skips these places, but I'm sure he'll make an exception tonight," his eyes take a quick glance at me. I look away. "Let me hit him up."

I don't know whether I should start jumping up and down or fake illness and excuse myself to our room for the rest of the night. Instead of doing either though I finish the drink in my hand, get up and get us another round.

* * *

I can hear you guys saying...FINALLY! Next chapter WILL include a stripper that all of you have been telling me to bring back!  
He might come earlier then Thursday if you guys ask nicely ;)


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

You would think that I wouldn't be be nervous. You would think that with all that I have been through and done this weekend a man as handsome as a Greek God wouldn't make me sit quietly on a couch, constantly reminding myself not to bite my nails. But this was me and though I have been doing some brave things this weekend I seemed to be all out of bravery.

The nail of my thumb finds itself into my mouth. I turn and look at Rosalie and her eyes let me know that I need to relax, but how can I? I was still trying to process the fact that for the last ten minutes Mr. Green Eyes has been standing in front of me and sneaking in glances.

"So you girls are in Vegas celebrating a birthday?" I'm also trying to get use to his voice. The roughness from last night is gone, instead being replaced with a very rich quality, velvety even. I have to admit that I like it more.

He looks over at me, but it's Rosalie who responds.

"We weren't sure, but today we decided that we're here celebrating someones new found freedom." Tequila gives Rosalie a loose tongue. I need to find a knife.

"What does that mean, sugar?" As the night progresses the more Jasper's flirting toward Rosalie increases. I noticed a couple drinks ago that she's slowed down her drinking. I'm glad. I really don't want her to do anything stupid and God only knew how much more I was going to last. My nerves kept me drinking. Something told me that the next drink I had was going to take me from okay to tipsy. I was going to be no help.

"It means," she pauses and looks over at me. "What does it mean, Bella?"

It means going a little crazy and doing things and being somewhere you never thought you'd be. It means being able to kiss strangers. Strangers that are meant to stay strangers and not be standing in front of you, reminding you about your silliness. But I don't say any of that, instead I just shrug my shoulders and take a sip from my drink.

Honestly, I haven't been saying much since Edward arrived ten minutes ago. It didn't take him long to arrive after Jasper messaged him, which made me wonder what exactly Jasper had told him to get him here. I was also wondering if he thought it was stupid to come here tonight. Once again, I wasn't being very responsive while being in his presence.

The group of girls who are sitting next to Rosalie stand up and just before another group can come and claim the area Jasper quickly sits down. He scoots down and motions for Rosalie to do the same. She grabs onto my arm and moves me along with her. Edward takes the seat next to me.

I panic when Jasper starts a conversation with Rosalie. He's too far away to to hear him over the music. I look next to me only to find Edward staring right at me.

I take a big gulp of my drink.

"That's a nice dress, Bella," he says while looking over me. If I hadn't noticed him checking me out since he got here earlier I probably would have choked on my drink. Still, I look down at myself, as if I need a reminder as to what I'm wearing, and embarrassingly notice that while he was standing up he got an eye full of my boobs.

"Thanks," I mumble taking another sip. It's too late to fix my dress, so I don't. He probably only thinks it's nice because of my boobs anyway, not that there's much to look at.

"You know," he waits until I look over at him to continue, "you never did answer my question."

"Which one?" I ask confused. These are the first words we've been exchanging tonight, besides introductions.

"The one I asked you last night," I feel my cheeks warming up as I think about the night before. I automatically take a glace at his lips. Lips that I now know the feeling of. Lips that were between mine. His tongue peeks out. I look away.

I was hoping and praying for him not to mention anything having to do with last night, but by the looks of it we were actually going to discuss it.

"I. I um, don't remember any question." I look over at him and look away...he's still staring. His lips are smiling. He scoots a little closer to me and I don't feel the need to back away. I must encourage him because he brings his face closer to mine and for some stupid reason I prepare myself for his lips. I'm left wanting.

"How'd you enjoy the show?" he says directly into my ear and his breath carries over to my neck. I feel goosebumps on my arms. He leans back and his smile is still in place. It takes me a moment to respond, but thankfully I do.

"It was good." I bite my lip, nervously, while I look down toward my lap. I'm sure my cheeks are turning red. I'm desperately hoping he changes the topic.

"That's it? Just good?"

I look up from my lap and directly at green eyes. It's almost like I_ need _to keep looking at him.

His smirk lets me know that he's enjoying my embarrassment. God, his smile does things to me. I'm grateful that I'm actually wearing panties tonight.

I take a big sip of my drink, not looking away this time. Be brave, Bella, I tell myself. "I really enjoyed it. The guy with the long dark hair? He was really good." You were better I want to say, but don't, wanting to see what reaction I will get out of him.

"Derek?" he asks surprised and at the same time disappointed.

I steal a line from Rosalie, knowing she'd be proud, "my mind was too preoccupied to pay any attention to names."

He chuckles as he lifts his beer to his lips and shakes his head. My eyes follow his movements.

"So you didn't notice _me _dancing up there then?"

I bite my lip and shake my head and want to ignore his teasing, but know that I have to say something. The alcohol messing with my thoughts doesn't let me hold back as I say, "I noticed everything about you."

That must be enough of an invitation for him because he slides himself even closer to me. His arm reaches out and his fingertips ghost over the inside of my forearm. I'm amazed as I feel sparks across my arm. I'm too memorized and don't look away and because I'm too busy staring at Edward I don't notice the group of women who are standing a couple feet away from us, taking frequent glances at the very handsome man next to me. I blink and the group is suddenly right in front of us. Edward quickly stands up as they start shrieking. I swear, you would think they're meeting a celebrity. They hadn't noticed Jasper yet and by the way he was purposely hiding behind Rosalie I didn't think they were going to.

I get up before they can ask me to take their picture and don't know where I'm going until Rosalie shouts my name. I turn to look at her and point over to the restrooms. She nods her head. The line for the restrooms is just as long as it was earlier, so I'm surprise to find Edward still talking to the same group of women when I make it back out. I roll my eyes and head over to the bar.

I notice it's getting harder to walk in a straight line and I'm laughing about it when I should be concerned, but I don't let that stop me from ordering another drink.

I look around the bar and see that it's even more crowded then from the night before. The couch in the center of the room is once again being used by women who seemed to be gathering more then half of the guys in the club attention. The part of me that is still being able to process thoughts wonders if they are chosen for that purpose. I ignore them and instead give my attention to the guy standing next to me, but quickly look away. He reminds me too much of Jacob. He's too tan. Too tall. I'm close enough to see the same dimples. I order a shot, another one quickly follows. The burn down my throat would be worth it, if the alcohol did anything, but even with the liquor coursing down my throat it still doesn't stop me from thinking about my soon to be ex. I need to move away from this guy. I turn around intending to head back to the much less crowded side of the club, only to find Edward standing directly behind me.

"Dance with me?" and now he's shouting because it's impossible to hear anything with the music so close to us.

I shake my head, "I'm not such a great dancer," I yell back.

His arm around my hip surprises me almost as much as the shock that runs through my body with his touch. I'm even more surprised when he pulls me toward him, "You forget, this wouldn't be our first dance," he says into my ear and the roughness from last night is back. A shiver runs through my body as he grabs my hand and guides me over to the dance floor. I don't fight him.

He doesn't remove his arm from around my waist and he doesn't leave that much space between our bodies and maybe if it would have been anyone else I would have been more then just a little uncomfortable, but this is Green Eyes and I won't lie by saying that I'm not attracted to him. Gaining the attention of such a beautiful man makes me feel beautiful. More then this dress and a pair of heels ever could. More then Jacob has in the past four years.

Jacob. I put some space between us at the reminder of him, but it's useless. Edward moves closer. My arm is placed around his neck and soon enough his tall frame is bending over me, pressing his forehead against mine. He makes it so easy to get lost in the moment.

He angles his head down toward my shoulder and I don't try to stop what I already know is coming. I feel his soft lips on my neck. It's not quick as it was last night and he's not as tentative either. I want him to do it again.

"Again, please?" I actually say. I blame my words on the alcohol and only for a split second do I wish that the music would drown out my words so he wouldn't be able to hear them and I wouldn't have to be embarrassed by his rejection. But I don't have a chance to become embarrassed because I quickly feel his lips on neck again. Three pecks that tower down toward my shoulder.

"Why'd you run last night?" he ask as his lips travel toward my neck again.

I shake my head. I hadn't thought I was running after I kissed him last night, but maybe I had been. When he doesn't receive a response, he leans back and green eyes stay focused on only me.

"Why'd you run away right now?" I lean my head against his chest and stay hidden from him.

"Tell me whose hurt you, Bella?" his lips are on my neck again and I don't stop him when he keeps them there. My other arm curls around his neck. I pull him closer to me. My breathing has picked up and for a moment I'm embarrassed that he's witnessing the reactions he causes in me.

I shake my head. I don't want to ruin this moment with talk of Jacob. I want to focus on only him if only for a moment. He places his forehead against mine again and I stare into green eyes that I'm more then sure I've fallen into.

"You're beautiful," I hear him say, but I'm not sure if I was supposed to hear him. I want to tell him that he's more then just beautiful and I don't know what I did to gather his attention, but I'd do it again just to spend this moment together. I don't say any of that though, instead I keep him close and keep dancing to the music.

* * *

A day earlier then expected! (:

Any thoughts about Edward?

Hope you guys are having a wonderful week! Smile...it's almost Friday (:


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14 (Ramblings from a Drunk)

I'm at the bar again. I don't know what I'm drinking, but a part of myself knows that I've had too many. I'm not just tipsy anymore.

Edward's not with me. He was, but then I lost him. The crowds too much. The lights are too much. _He's __too much. _

I'm scared, but I want to be brave.

He's suddenly in front of me. The drink is removed from my hand. I'm not upset. I was almost done with it anyway.

Lips moving, but I can't hear the words spoken. Harmless touching. I don't kiss him until he promises. I don't remember the promise. Even then he only gets the corner of my mouth.

White dress... he likes my dress, "it's perfect." It's not, but I don't tell him that or maybe I do.

I'm happy. I'm confident. He likes me. I lean against him when my heels become too much. "Let's sit."

I want to sleep. I just want to sleep, but I don't want to leave his side. "Not going to see you again."

We're sitting next to Rosalie and Jasper again. The people standing in front of us are moving side to side...are they dancing?

I look away. Too much movement and it's making me sick. I look at Rosalie and she's smiling while looking at Edward and me. I want to give her two thumbs up. I think I do. I look back to the man by my side.

He's staring. Mr. Green Eyes is always staring. I wish I was brave enough to stare back. Keep my eyes locked with his. I do. He smiles. Good keep him smiling.

"Whose hurt you, Bella?" Why is he asking me that again? I think that's why I left him on the dance floor. He wouldn't stop asking.

"Jacob. Jacob. Asshole."

A drink is placed in front of me. I drink it. "I need to forget."

"Tell me," he says. He takes my drink away again. I see him finish it.

I shake my head, but my lips are moving again. What I'm I saying? I keep talking. Shut up, Bella...he looks mad. I kiss the corner of his mouth. I do it again. His lips twitch and mine do too.

We're moving, walking and then suddenly we're outside. I think I tripped. I caught myself. He didn't catch me. This isn't a love story. My love story is with a different man and it's broken. I'm broken, but I'm healing...or I'm forgetting.

Isn't alcohol supposed to make you forget? All it's doing is making me remember. I'm remembering our small bed that somehow always seemed so perfect because he was always there laying next to me. Since I've met him, I've only needed him and the warmth of his body and now I'm never going to have either again.

I think I'm crying. I try to hide it. Green Eyes is there wiping my tears away. I control my breathing.

He's smoking and it distracts me. Why wasn't he smoking inside? "I hate cigarettes."

"You like me?" he exhales smoke. I frown.

I grab his hand, play with his fingers. He has soft hands. They remind me of his soft lips.

I do like him. Well, what I know and what I see.

"Green Eyes, you're beautiful." I hadn't meant to say that out loud. He wasn't supposed to hear that. His chuckle is close. Too close. I need to be closer.

"You make me brave," more words he wasn't meant to hear. "You make me want to be brave."

I lean against him. Blame it on the heels again, buts its not the heels. I just like how his body feels. His arms around me make me feel safe...and warm. I like the warmth.

I think I fall asleep on his shoulder for a second.

"Are you still in?" I don't understand his words. In what?

In love with Jacob? Of course. Forgetting him won't be easy, but I want to. I want to forget him, if only for a moment. Maybe Green Eyes could help me put Jacob in my past.

"Yes, make me forget." I feel his lips at the corner of my mouth again. Why hasn't he kissed me? I move my face. My lips hovering over his. Make a move, Green Eyes. Please make the right move. It doesn't take him long. He closes the space between us and finally his lips are on mine. I kiss him, really kiss him. I don't know how long, maybe not long enough, maybe too long.

He releases his lips from mine, but I don't want him to stop. Our lips collide again and it's only when I need to breathe that I release his.

He moves his lips to my neck. He must really like my neck. He laughs. I think I said that out loud.

"Are you sure?" he asks, after a moment.

"No," but my smile is so big. It's never been this big. Maybe I am sure.

* * *

Oh, Bella...what are you doing?  
I really wanted to show you part of that night through Bella's mind, but Bella's mind is a little under the weather...  
I could only write so much, seeing as she's everywhere and nowhere at all. I tried to remember the last time I got drunk  
and how my thought process went...and I can honestly say it went something like Bella's and then...BLACK! NOTHING!  
That of course is a hint ;)

Does anyone want to share any wild stories of when they got wasted/trashed/inebriated/hammered/plastered? I'd love to hear them!


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

Seattle has been my home for so long. It's never not felt like home, not until now, anyways. The flight back home was rough. Any little shift in the plane made me pray and hope not to cause a scene. I swear I thought I was going to throw up more then once. I wasn't feeling good and by the looks of things the alcohol hadn't completely left Rosalie's system yet either. But even as we walked out of Sea-Tec all I wanted to do was walk back inside and catch the next flight out. I'd suffer again, just to not have to face this day. I didn't much care for where the plane was heading as long as I was going too. It seems like I'm not ready to face reality, but Rosalie keeps me walking forward anyway.

All too soon, dark clouds are over head and I'm surprisingly missing the heat that comes from Las Vegas.

I don't know how we manage to fit four suitcases into my little Corolla, but somehow we do.

"What's the plan?" Rosalie asks once we make it out the parking lot.

I look down at my left hand. I had noticed my engagement ring back on my finger this morning before leaving the hotel. I had wondered when I had slipped it back on since I had taken it off the moment we had arrived in Vegas. The only conclusion I could come up with was that I was probably feeling very nostalgic last night and had slipped it back on. The amount of alcohol I had consumed last night was proof of that. Still, when I saw it this morning I hadn't taken it off. It was familiar, but I knew that today I was going to be done with familiarity.

"I'm going to drop you off first. Can I leave my things at your place?"

"I told you already, Bella, you're more then welcome to stay with us."

I nod my head. I really hope she meant that because I had no idea what I was going to do with myself. I had had my whole life planned out and now I was trying to convince myself that new plans could be made and they didn't have to include Jacob. But how could I let go of someone who for such a long time I never thought I would have to say good-bye too. Jacob was always supposed to be my sure thing in life and now that he wasn't I didn't know what else could be taken away from me. My mind quickly becomes consume with panic. I really needed to relax and stop thinking too hard about everything that could go wrong.

"Still, haven't remembered anything from last night?" I ask Rosalie as a distraction.

"Fuckin' tequila. Next time we stick to vodka," she responds as she messes with something on her phone.

I agree, even though I'm more then sure there isn't going to be a next time. This time I was keeping the promise I had made to myself... don't mix Rosalie and alcohol together. You won't win.

The last thing I remember from last night was dancing with Edward and him calling me beautiful, but even then, my mind only catches glimpses of the moments. Pieces and clips are shown to me, but most of the things I can remember are blurry and don't make sense. I hate that I can't remember saying good-bye to him. It's almost like one second we're dancing and the next I'm waking up in my hotel room, practically naked and with a headache that suppresses the dryness in my mouth.

When I had woken up this morning I didn't have much time to worry or question Rosalie about last night because she had came into my room, panicking that we only had minutes to get our things ready before needing to check out and be at the airport. I've never packed so fast in my life.

"How did we get to our room?" I ask her as I drive over to her apartment. Even sober I have trouble walking on flat surfaces and I can't imagine walking drunk and staying upright.

"I might have carried you."

I roll my eyes.

"Tequila gives you super powers?"

"Please, you don't pass 110 soaking wet."

"Let me remind you that you were already falling down way before the main event even started. I doubt you carried me to our room and managed to carry yourself as well."

She smirks, "Well then let me remind you that you definitely kissed Sex on Legs last night," she's been saying that ever since we woke up this morning. She swore she saw me kissing him on the dance floor.

"If I did, it's a true shame that I don't remember."

"Well you can remember him by another kiss."

I sigh. The matter of the fact was that I _was_ going to remember him a lot these next couple of days. I had to hold on to something good while I let go of all the bad.

Sooner then I'm ready for I'm helping Rosalie get our luggage out from the trunk. I follow her to the elevator and up to her apartment on the fourth floor. Emmett's hands wrap around her as soon as she makes it through the door. I smile. I was looking at a couple that was going to have their forever.

He lets go of her and wraps me into a hug. I hang on to him tight. I'm hoping he understands that I forgive him and that I'm more then grateful.

He smiles as I let him go.

"How was it? Did you girls have fun?"

"Couldn't have gone with anyone better," I tell Emmett as I drag along my suitcases.

I don't know how, but the smile on his face gets bigger. His dimples are on full display.

"Babe, Bella's going to stay with us for a while."

"That sounds like fun." He wiggles his eyebrows at me and I roll my eyes.

"Can you take her bags to the extra room?" She's not even finish with her sentence when he's already helping me. I take my other bag from Rosalie and she goes in the direction of her bedroom. I follow Emmett.

He opens the door and I follow him in.

"Are you hungry? I was just going to order some food, but I wasn't sure what you guys were going to be in the mood for," he says once he places my things on the bed.

"I actually have to go do something. I don't think it'll help if I go on a full stomach." As it was my stomach was still feeling weird from everything I had to drink last night and the plane ride.

His brown eyes stare into mine. I look away.

"Don't freak out when you see him."

"Why would I freak out?" I question confused.

"He. Um kinda came over last night."

My heart stops. I didn't even stop to consider the possibility that Emmett might still be talking to him.

"Is it going to be weird, me staying here? I can always..."

"Dude, not even! You're staying here and you'll understand what I'm saying when you see him."

I nod, not understanding and step back into the hallway and head out the door.

I can hear Emmett and Rosalie telling me to be careful as I head toward the elevator.

I try to talk myself out of going at least 10 times in the ten minute ride over to what I once considered my home. I tell myself that I don't need to go over and have closure. I tell myself that I'm more then sure he knows there isn't going to be a wedding. I tell myself that he already knows that he's broken my heart and my trust and there's really no need in me repeating myself. I tell myself all these things and more even as I walk the steps to get me to the third floor.

Lastly, I tell myself to be strong from this moment forward. My life was about to change, but I tell myself that it's only going to change for the better. I insert my key into the lock and remove it. I'm about to twist the knob when instead I start removing my house key from my key chain. My fingers shake as I'm removing it and it probably takes me longer then it should but at the end I'm successful.

My fist closes in on it and I turn the knob with my other hand.

It's Friday all over again. He's sitting on the couch and the TV is tuned into SportsChannel. The only difference I can find is that there's empty beer cans piled high on top of the coffee table. I see a few liquor bottles as well. The door slams closed behind me. He jumps from the couch and turns around and looks right at me.

"Babe?"

Another difference? He's sporting one very black eye. I now know what Emmett was talking about. I don't freak out. My lips do curve into a smile, though.

He stands and strides purposely toward me and wraps me tight into his arms. The smell of alcohol hits me even before he's reached me. I shove him away, but I'm not strong enough and it doesn't do much to deter him.

"I'm so glad you're back. Did you listen to my voice-mails?" he questions as he pulls me closer to him.

I hadn't even bothered looking at my phone again after I had talked to my mom.

I shake my head as his arms finally release me. He looks over me. I don't know what he's searching for, but I notice his smile when he still sees my engagement ring on my left hand. I feel stupid for not remembering to take it off.

He steps closer to me and he keeps my face in place with his hands. Brown eyes meet my own.

"You have to know how much I love you. You have to know how sorry I am."

I didn't know much of anything anymore.

"I was so drunk and stupid. I swear if I hadn't had so much to drink I would have never..."

"Stop," I whisper. I can't hear this. I don't want to hear this because I don't know if my heart is strong enough to walk away if I hear an apology from this man.

His lips come closer to mine and I try to stop his kiss, I do, but at the end I don't put up much of a fight. I let him kiss me and I tell myself it's only to have something good to remember in these last moments together. I kiss him back.

He breaks the kiss.

"You have to listen to me. I swear I'm sorry. It meant nothing. She meant nothing. You, I love you so much," he mumbles as he rests his forehead on mine.

His lips meet my own again and the bitter taste of alcohol mixes in with the bitter feeling of this moment.

I do what I wasn't supposed to do. Tears fall down from my eyes. His hands are there to catch them as they fall. I cry even more. Why did he have to hurt us like this.

"I'll spend everyday showing you that you're it for me. You have to forgive me, Bella. I'm nothing without you," he leans his forehead against mine again. I try to match our breathing, but it's getting so hard to breathe. The knot in my stomach won't untangle itself.

"You don't get to apologize. You don't," I say as I squeeze my eyes tight. I can't look at him.

"Just tell me what to do to make this okay. Tell me what you want..."

"STOP, JACOB!" I shout. I remove his hands from my face and shove him away.

His mouth closes.

"It's too late. You hurt me. You...lied and I can't forgive you, not right now." I whisper as I remove the ring that is so familiar to me from my hand.

"But...but I love you so much." I hate that it actually sounds like this is hurting him. He doesn't get to feel bad about this. HE did this. HE broke us.

"I love you, too. More then you could even comprehend and I hate that you did this to us. You were supposed to be my happily ever after. You...were my everything. I saw us together forever. I dreamed our life together and I hate that everything I pictured for us, everything that I imagined isn't going to come true."

"But it can...I swear." His arms are around me again. I don't want to let him go. I _have_ to let him go.

"Just forgive me and I swear everyday from now until forever it will only be me trying to make you happy."

"I would never...never hurt you like you hurt me. I would never stoop so low. How could you..."

"Baby, I didn't. I swear she's nothing. You're everything. Stay with me."

"I wish..." I stop when it gets hard to breathe again. "I wish... if only for a second, that my heart could shut up and I could say yes, but my heart won't let me do that to myself. I deserve better. I know I do." I hold out the engagement ring that was given to me with promises of love and forever.

His face crumbles as he realizes that this is it.

"I can't marry you, Jacob. I won't."

He steps closer to me, but I'm quick to turn around and head toward the door.

I place the key that was digging into my hand onto the foyer table before walking out. I don't take a glance back, but that's only because it's hard to see from the tears falling down my eyes.

* * *

The love you guys have been showing to this story...THANK YOU!

I know I completely left you guys out of the dark and skipped what happened in that  
last night in Vegas, but I promise you guys are going to find out what exactly happened that night...SOON! (:

Thoughts? Missing Edward already? Want Bella to forgive Jacob?


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

The week passes and even though the first couple of days I try to convince myself to call in sick at work and stay in bed, I don't. I know that any spare minute I have will only make me think of what I have lost and I'd knowingly be turning my days into a sob fest. I tell myself that school and the students will only help to distract me. I get up and do the motions of a girl who hasn't just lost half of her heart. I have to say that I'm surprised at how good I am at it.

Jacob calls everyday, more then once. Although, I've only answered once. That one time I did answer I broke down in tears and quickly hung up. It didn't stop him from calling me again, though. I think he believes that he can still somehow fix this.

Rosalie and Emmett really try to help me, but honestly you can only help those who want to be helped. Rosalie says I need to change my number; she's probably right.

It's Friday evening and I just got done talking to my mom on the phone. She called to let me know that she was almost done canceling most of the things from the wedding. I remain strong on the phone, but as soon as we hang up I'm breaking down. Emmett finds me on the couch crying all over his expensive throw pillows.

"Bells?"

I don't try to hide the fact that I've been crying or that I still am. He sits down next to me and I hang on to the pillow a little tighter. He throws his arm across my shoulder and pulls me into him and my tears fall harder.

"You're going to be all right."

"I'm not, Emmett."

"Yes, you are. You're strong."

"No, I'm not. I miss him so much. Look at me."

"Don't call yourself weak just because you're crying."

"I wish my heart could understand that I have to stop loving him," I say and I can't stop myself from crying a little bit harder.

"Can you forgive him?" he questions, as soon as it seems like I've given all the tears I have left to give.

"What?" I ask confused because the fact is that I'm here because he's hurt me so much to the point where I can't forgive him.

"Do you want to call him and tell him that you've forgiven him?"

"No," I shake my head, "I haven't."

"Then let's not waste our time on that asshole."

"If only it were that easy," I mumble.

"Let's lighten the mood. When's the last time you had a decent burger?"

I shrug my shoulders. I haven't really had an appetite for awhile now.

"Look at you! In too freakin' long that's when!"

I look down at myself, not really seeing any difference in my appearance.

"I'm starving and I know you're starving so let's ditch this depressing joint and meet Rosalie for dinner."

Rosalie meets us at _La Bete. _When we all sit down she's quick to share a joke she heard at work. I look over at Emmett suspiciously. I'm sure he somehow let her know that today wasn't going good for me. I laugh halfheartedly, if only to make them happy. Emmett's guffaws can be heard across the restaurant.

"You guys haven't shared any of your stories from Vegas," Emmett says out of nowhere, while looking at us disapprovingly.

"What happens in Vegas, stays in Vegas," Rosalie says, while I think about too much tequila, nightclubs, male dancers and green eyes.

The waiter pulls me away from my thoughts when he stops at our table and takes our orders.

"I don't even get to see pictures?" he questions when the waiter walks away. The pout on his face is pretty comical.

Rosalie shrugs her shoulders and looks over at me.

"Do we even have any pictures?" I ask because I hadn't taken any.

"I took a few from my phone, but I think I already sent you most of them," she says to Emmett while

taking out her phone. She hands it over to Emmett.

He doesn't pay us any attention while he scrolls through the pictures. Rosalie turns her attention to me.

"How are you today?" she asks and I immediately know that Emmett most definitely talked to her. It must have been while I was in the restroom.

"Better then yesterday, I think," I respond quickly taking a large drink from my Coke. It's mostly so I don't have to talk about my feelings for once this week. She gets the hint and tells me it's going to get better and then goes on and tells me another joke. I'm sure she Googled.

We hear Emmett every now and then mumble a expletive as he continues looking through the pictures. He flashes us the phone when he finds a picture funny or wants us to explain. I turn red when he shows me a picture of a practically naked Edward and me dancing on stage. He comments that he has a very firm ass. I'm quick to agree. He winks while he changes the picture. I almost ask Rosalie to send it to me. I decide to ask later, maybe when Emmett isn't close by to hear my request.

He shows me one of me looking very proud and holding my new Louis Vuitton purse. He can't believe that I actually bought it. Rosalie tries going into detail of our shopping spree, but he zones out after a minute. I don't blame him. He shows me the picture we took on the roof-top of Caesar's Palace and it's a safe enough picture that I ask Rosalie to send it to me.

She nods her head and tries to get her phone from Emmett. He moves away.

"Emmett, that's the last one," she says as she reaches over for her phone again, but he's still scrolling through it.

He looks from Rosalie over to me and then back to Rosalie. He turns the phone around and shows us a picture of Jasper with his arms around Rosalie and me.

"Is that the douche you were talking about?"

She looks confused, but answers, "that's Jasper."

"Jasper looks a little too close for comfort."

"I told you he was friendly and I also told you that nothing happened."

It sounds like he mumbles, _fuckin' douche_ under his breath as he continues going through Rosalie's phone.

"There's still pictures?" she questions.

He nods his head, not looking away from the screen. She looks over at me.

"Do you remember taking more?" she asks.

"I don't remember half that night, Rosalie," I respond.

"Holy shit!" I jump from my seat as I wasn't expecting to hear Emmett's outburst. I look over at him and his mouth is wide open.

"Did you guys see these?" he asks, but doesn't turn the phone around for us to look, instead his eyes become even more focused on the phone. He glances up at me for a second, but he quickly looks down at the phone again. It's almost like he's scared that if he doesn't keep staring at the photo its somehow going to disappear.

"Emmett, what are you losing your shit about?" Rosalie questions. She looks nervous.

He looks from me to the phone and then back to the phone.

"Tell me this isn't the same guy?" he says.

"I can't tell you anything because I don't know what the hell you're staring at," I tell him becoming nervous too.

He turns the phone over. I immediately yank the phone from out of his hand.

"Was that..." Rosalie doesn't finish her question, but I know what she was going to say anyway.

"Why would you take a picture of that?!" I ask her in a shriek.

"I don't know. I don't remember!" she says, just as loudly.

"There's more then one picture!" my voice hasn't came back to its normal pitch.

"Isabella Swan, made out with a stripper!" I'm not embarrassed that Emmett now knows that I kissed Edward; That's not why my cheeks flame red. The reason why embarrassment finds me so quickly is because his voice was loud enough to where now everyone in the restaurant is staring at our table. I sink lower into my chair.

I don't look down at the screen again until the people around us have focused in on something else. As I look at the photo I realize that I can't argue the words that had came out of Emmett's mouth earlier. There was more then one picture that showed me making out with Edward, plain and simple. When I'm not kissing him they show me smiling, looking happy. Brown eyes focused into green. I scroll from one picture onto the next. I scroll through more then ten pictures. Our lips can't seem to untangle themselves. They can't seem to break apart as we share passionate kisses. If I weren't too focused on our lips I would have noticed another detail. Something that would have made everything I was seeing seem harmless. Soon, I would learn, though.

"Rosalie, you have enough pictures to make a scrapbook on here! There's more then twenty pictures! When the hell did you take them?"

She asks for her phone and starts looking through the pictures herself. "They were taken on our last night. The first one was taken at 2:32. The last one of you guys together was taken at 3:57."

"A.M?"

"Yeah."

"That's impossible! We left the club around two. We went up to our room."

"We thought we left the club at two," she reminds me.

I start biting my nails. "What the hell happened? What did we do?"

Emmett's laughing in front of us.

"Bella, relax, all those pictures show is a kiss between two friends," Emmett says as our food is brought to our table.

"He wasn't a friend, Emmett," I exclaim.

"Would you rather I use the S word again?" I want to slap the satisfied smirk he wears when he sees my mouth fall open. The waiter quickly leaves.

"Just delete them, Rosalie," I grumble instead of harming anyone.

She messes with her phone for a minute before nodding her head. I don't stop biting my nails.

"Who would have known that little Bella would have it in her to let loose!"

"What's that supposed to mean?" I ask confused.

"Nothing," he says and quickly takes a bite from his burger.

"Tell me," I demand. I let him chew his food, before repeating myself.

"I've known you since our first year at U Dub. You weren't known for partying as much as you were known for having your nose stuck in a book."

I frown. I wasn't very social in college and that was mainly because I wasn't very social in high school. I've always kept to myself, but I didn't like how Emmett was explaining it to me.

"But look at you now..."

I look up from the table.

"Taken trips to Vegas, dancing with strippers, making out with some of them...

"_ONE_ of them," I cut in correcting him, but he ignores me.

"...drinking tequila like she's been drinking it her whole life... being brave."

"You know, for a guy sometimes you can sure act like a chick." I throw my napkin at him.

He catches it and laughs. Rosalie rolls her eyes at both of us.

I think of green eyes and soft lips for the rest of the day and as I try to sleep later that night I tell myself that I should have asked Rosalie to save at least one of the pictures.

* * *

I kinda love Emmett...  
First clue...Bella was out with Edward until almost 4 AM...maybe even later ;)  
What could they have been doing? Any theories?


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

The headache I wake up with the next morning makes sense. I had stayed up late the night before listening to all the voice-mails I had ignored while I was in Las Vegas. Besides a couple from my mom and my friend Alice, they're mostly all from Jacob. While some of them make me want to call him and try to fix the damage, others make me cry and wish I could forget all about him. Either way, there was no doubt that I was wallowing in my self-pity. As if to add to the fire at around four in the morning my other line had rang and of course it was_ him_ calling me. In a moment of weakness, I had almost answered his call. Somehow or rather something stopped me, but he had left yet another voice-mail for me to listen to whenever the next moment of stupidity finds me. Around that time is when I knew that I needed to shut my brain off. Tossing and turning, sleep found me.

And now here I was, regretting wasting my time with all the "what if's" I had questioned myself with last night. I shake my head and run my hand through my hair. No matter how much I wish things were different, all my hoping wasn't going to change the facts. It was going to be hard, but I knew that the only way I was going to be able to move on was by reminding myself that no matter what he said and no matter how much time I spent listening to his words nothing was going to change.

As I get out of bed and make my way down the hall I tell myself that all my mixed emotions this week are probably from the lack of sleep from not only last night, but these past couple of days combined. The bags under my eyes are evidence of that. I try to talk myself into going back to bed, seeing how it's still early and I have no plans for today, but all my reasoning is useless. My headache demands too much attention. Rosalie is already cooking in the kitchen when I go in looking for Advil.

"Breakfast?" She questions as she flips over some bacon. She's recently discovered the love I have for bacon and has tried to incorporate it into every meal just so I have more reason to eat. I nod my head as I take the pills. I open the refrigerator and pull out the carton of eggs.

"Eggs?" I ask her.

She nods her head. She flips the bacon again.

"Can I ask you a favor?" I ask her as I stand beside her, waiting for the right time to start the eggs.

She looks over at me and smiles as she nods her head. I walk over to the counter where I had left my phone and walk back over to her.

"Can you delete all my voice-mails? I would do it, but I know that I'll just listen to them before I do."

Her smile grows and I know she wants to say so many things, but I'm grateful when she just nods her head and takes the phone out of my hand.

"Oh, I almost forgot. You received mail this morning," she points to a stack of mail that lays on top of the kitchen table. I walk over to it, confused. No one knew I was staying here besides my parents. I sigh in relief when I realized that it's just the mail I was receiving at Jacob's. Bills and junk mail.

"That's yours too," Rosalie says and I look at the large, yellow envelope she points at. For a brief moment I think my mom mailed me something that has to do with the wedding and stop myself from opening it, but then I see that the envelope is addressed from the Bellagio. As I open it I'm expecting to find a letter from the hotel, thanking us for our stay, but once I remove the envelope I find a smaller one inside. I don't bother to read the return address, thinking that it's also from the Bellagio and instead open it. The letter that I was expecting isn't in there either, instead my hand finds a stack of pictures.

"Bella?" Rosalie asks, looking over my shoulder and at the picture that's at the top of the stack. I move on to the next picture. She's quick to take the picture from my hand; I'm sure she wasn't expecting to find herself staring right back at herself. I try to process what she's seeing. In the picture I'm holding a bouquet of roses in my hand. Rosalie has a much smaller one in hers. I'm wearing the white dress I was wearing Saturday night in Vegas. She's wearing her red one.

"Where is that?" I question pointing toward the background of the photo.

She shrugs her shoulders, "Somewhere in Vegas?" She flips over to the next picture.

It's the same, but Jasper is also in the picture, standing proudly next to her. He isn't holding a bouquet, but he is wearing a suit. A suit he wasn't wearing the night we had hung out.

"Rosalie..."

"Oh my God," she throws the pictures back onto the table.

"Did you..." my voice is hoarse. I cough. "Are you... tell me you didn't marry Jasper!" my headache is forgotten because my voice definitely increases.

"No, no, no! I couldn't have! It's not possible." She pushes herself from off of the counter and walks quickly out of the room. I don't know where's she's heading. I pick-up the photos she had dropped and flip over to the next picture, too curious to stop myself.

I'm wearing a veil. I blink, not connecting what I'm seeing. I change the picture.

Edward is kissing me and my arms are around his neck. Picture after picture is with me and Edward. Edward and me standing in front of a man I don't recognize. Edward holding my hands in his. Rosalie standing next to me holding a bouquet. Jasper walking me down a aisle. Walking down that same aisle with Edward. Edward and Jasper smiling into the camera.

With each picture I see my heart drops lower and lower into my stomach. I feel nauseous.

"Bella. Please, please, God tell me I didn't," Rosalie says as she walks back into the room. I don't need to look up to know that she's crying. I've never seen Rosalie cry.

"You didn't, Rosalie," my voice sounds much calmer then how I actually feel.

"What?"

"I did."

She's still crying when she questions why I would marry Jasper.

"I didn't," I hand over the photos and now it's her whose not connecting what she's seeing. She goes through the photos again.

"You married Edward?"

I'm thankful she understands because I would never be able to say that out loud. I can barely even think it.

I run to the bathroom, knowing I'm about to become sick.

* * *

Many of you guessed it and some of you hoped while others of you wished! All of you got it...B+E...married! (maybe?) mwhahaha!

I'd be smiling like crazy, knowing I married a sexy male dancer and maybe just a bit freaked out! Okay, I'd be freaking the hell out!

I'm sorry for not posting last week! My mom came down with something and it was a hectic, crazy, don't want to repeat week! I really wish I could tell you that updates will go back to schedule, but I'm still taking care of my mom and going to work and dealing with RL things. :/

I promise I'll try my hardest to post again this week! Reviews are love and I could really use some love right now(:

Follow me on twitter: tench11  
Any Beta's out there? I've been searching around and haven't found anyone! If you could direct me in the right direction...I'd appreciate it!


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

I haven't gone back into my room. I'm sitting in the living room. Rosalie is sitting next to me. The bacon was burned and the eggs forgotten.

I've thrown up twice.

"Bella, we're not even sure," she says once again. I don't know how many times I already heard her say those words. I don't know how many times I've ignored those words. I try not to bite my nails. I'm not successful.

She looks over at the clock. I've been sitting frozen here for the past hour and she's been sitting here next to me.

I haven't looked at the photos again, but that's only because I already have them engraved to memory.

"Who brought in the envelope?" I ask because I've been too busy panicking when I should be asking questions.

"Jacob, it was mailed to your apartment. He came by and dropped everything off. I don't think he knows your staying here. He thought maybe Emmett or I could get it to you." She offered in hopes to calm any worries I had.

I stand up and go into the kitchen. I pick up the smaller envelope, the one I had over looked earlier. I flip it over to exam it.

"It was still sealed when he brought it in this morning." she reminds me.

_Viva Las Vegas Wedding Chapel _is proudly displaced in large embossed black letters.

I groan. This was really happening. I think I'm going to be sick again.

"This could all be a joke, right? This has to be a joke," I tell her as I pace back and fourth. "It's not possible that we had so much to drink and forgot something this big happened," I croaked out, fearing the answer

"Who would do something like this?" she questions.

"Jasper?" I breathed not knowing who else would.

"He wouldn't go through the trouble," she says, quickly dismissing any hope I have left.

"It doesn't make any sense, Rose! It's not possible...it's not. I can't be... _married_." The word felt heavy on my tongue.

"Bella..."

"I can't, Rosalie. I just can't."

"We hardly remember anything from that night, Bella." Quietly she adds, "It's possible."

"I think I would remember that I did something that big!" I exclaim, it's getting harder to breathe.

"He would have been at the hotel, don't you think? He would have gone back to the hotel with me. It would have been like all those stupid movies, but he would have woken up next to me and I would have panicked then and not now," I tell her, trying to explain this whole nightmare away.

"Maybe he was wasted too? Maybe you left him in some ditch," she said with a chuckle.

"Rosalie, this isn't a joke!" I yell throwing my hands in her direction.

"I know! But I feel like you're about to pass out on me! You need to breathe, Bella."

I take a deep breath, but that doesn't stop me from pacing around the room. My mind is screaming that this wasn't really happening. I was going to wake up from this nightmare any minute now.

"Oh, God," I say, freezing mid step. My heart racing in my chest.

"What?"

"That morning..." I run my hands through my hair, not believing that I'm just remembering.

"Bella, what is it?" she's already getting up from the couch and making her way to me.

"Rosalie...that morning I-"

"What happened that morning?"

"I didn't think anything of it, but I woke up with barely anything on."

"Oh, Bella." She rubs my back while I try to decide if I should be more heartbroken over the fact that I had most likely slept with Edward and didn't remember or that some people would now consider me a slut.

"I'm sure you didn't sleep with him. He didn't look like the kind of guy to take advantage of the situation."

"No? Just marry a drunk?" my voice is harsher then I attend it to be.

"Isn't there some way we can now for sure that you _did_ marry him? I mean, there has to be more then just pictures." she says as she looks over at the pictures that are still scattered on the table.

I shrug my shoulders, my mind wasn't letting me concentrate on anything other then the fact that I was apparently a married woman now and that there was more then just a possibility that had I slept with Edward.

Weren't the pictures proof enough that I had done something stupid?

"Doesn't Nevada have public records?" she questions.

Ten minutes later we're on the internet trying to find something, anything to get me closer to the truth.

"Marriage license issued at 3:57 AM," she groaned while looking at her laptop's screen.

"But that doesn't necessary mean we're married, right?" the hope in my voice is ridiculous.

"No, but it does give the pictures more power."

She keeps scrolling through websites.

"Are you sure they didn't include your wedding certificate with the pictures? Isn't it supposed to be in there?" she questions confused.

"There's nothing else, Rose." I already checked twice.

She closes the laptop and looks over at me.

"What if?"

I nod my head, letting her know I'm listening.

"Hear me out, okay? What if we just went into the chapel and messed around?"

"What do you mean?"

"Maybe you went in there with the idea of marrying him, but you backed out. We goofed around, snapped some photos and left." I bite my lip. That makes sense. I want that to make sense so bad. I_ need_ it to make sense because I don't know what I'd do if I discovered that I really did marry him.

I nod my head along with her and let Rosalie's theory calm my doubts and fears.

My panic is only sedated for so long though. Because later that day, as I pick up the pictures from the table and rather then throw them away, toss them into my suitcase I can't help but look through them one more time before hiding them away.

One picture stands out from the rest and it haunts my mind late into the night. Edward and I are standing in front of someone who appears to be a minister. We're holding hands, smiling at each other and I'm more then sure I know the words that we're exchanging. I don't share the picture or my doubts with Rosalie, though. Maybe, if I sweep this under the rug it'll go away.

* * *

The last picture on Rosalie's cell phone said 3:57...marriage license issued at 3:57...hmm?

I love how many of you freaked out for a second thinking that Rosalie had married Jasper! Breathe...I would never do that to Emmett :)

I've been curious as to where you guys found out about this fic...friend/website/? Let me know(:

There will be a Teaser at Fictionators on Monday. (Many of you have shared how much you enjoy reading them there)

If all goes well this weekend (Mom has been doing so much better this week)...there will be an update sometime on Monday! If not I will let you know via Twitter! Follow me tench11

A huge thank you to digbygirl! She did a wonderful job making this chapter look nice for all of us (:


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

"_Edward?"_

"_Hmm?"_

"_When are you going to visit me in Seattle?"_

"_Would you like that?"_

"_I thought you knew?"_

"_What?"_

"_That I like you."_

_He grabs my hand and pulls me closer to him. _

"_I thought you said to keep myself on this side of the bed," I say confused. _

"_You're too tempting." he responds, his arm easily wrapping itself across my shoulder and pulling me towards his body. I feel his breath as he releases it across my neck. And though it causes a shiver to run across my body I can't help but to say what's going though my mind. _

"_You shouldn't smoke. It's bad for your health."_

_He chuckles as he runs his fingertips through my hair. _

"_I'll keep that in mind."_

"_Keep me in mind." I say before placing a kiss on his chest._

"_Impossible not to."_

_I smile, feeling a certain happiness that I've never felt before. _

"_Thank you, for everything."_

"_Go back to sleep, Bella. We'll talk in the morning."_

_I close my eyes, my smile still firmly in place. _

_When I open my eyes again, everything's changed. _

_Brown eyes, replace green one's. Light skin becomes tanned. There's dimples and short black hair. _

_Everything's wrong._

"_Jacob?"_

"_Hey, baby."_

"_Where's Edward?" I try to crane my neck around the room, but I'm somehow paralyzed to my spot. _

"_He left." he says so easily, as if those words don't somehow pierce my heart. _

"_Why?"_

"_Why do we always leave, Bella? A guy like that? You didn't think you'd be enough for him, did you?"_

"_What?"_

"_Marrying a male dancer, Bella?" He pauses as he shakes with laughter." Come on, baby. What's your mother going to think?"_

"_Stop."_

"_And your dad? Even I was better then that."_

"_Just stop." _

"_All your friends? They're going to laugh their asses off."_

_I shake my head. That's not true, my friends aren't that shallow, but even as I deny it, something inside me can't help but to doubt. _

"_You need to do something, baby. Do something before it's too late."_

My eyes fly open and I feel like my heart is trying to fly out of my chest by how fast it's beating. I take a deep breath and release it, pulling myself up and leaning against my pillows.

It's not going away, not my doubts nor my fears, that much was obvious by the dream that I had just had. It had felt so real too.

I look at the clock on my nightstand- 8 AM. I had hardly slept, but that was becoming normal by now.

This anxiety was going to kill me, but after having that dream I knew that I had to do something.

I look down at myself- I was drenched in my own perspiration. I get out of the bed and start taking off the sheets. They need a wash, just as much as I do. Not wanting to wake up either Emmett or Rosalie this early on a Sunday, I keep them close to the door, while I make my way to the bathroom. I was going to take care of myself and then I was going to take care of the mess I had created in my life.

-X-

I've been staring at the screen that confirms I went in for a marriage license for the past hour now. But even with of half the evidence of my marriage staring me in the face, I didn't know what to do next.

Yesterday, I had decided to ignore it and that was still one option, but this morning a dream had made everything changed. I was 95% sure I _had_ married Edward. Something in my gut told me that I had and my mind was trying to tell me that it was better to face the truth and deal with it now, rather then ignore it and hope that the mistake of that night went away by itself. Resolving myself I try to find bravery from the same place I had probably found it in order to marry a stranger.

Without having much to go on I search for _Viva Las Vegas Wedding Chapel _online.I'm dialing their number within the next minute and hoping that 11 AM isn't to early for them to be open.

"_Viva Las Vegas Wedding Chapel,_ this is Paul, how can I help you?"

"Hi, Paul. I had some questions."

"Would you like to speak to one of our wedding planners?"

"Actually no, I received some photos in the mail yesterday and I was just wondering why I'm just now receiving them," the words quickly come out from my mouth. I tell myself that it's only half of a lie.

"Did you have a wedding with us recently?"

I want to say no or rather that I don't actually remember, but I know that that won't get me anywhere. Confidence is key. With my heart in my stomach I say yes.

"Name?"

"Isabella Swan."

"Let me check. Give me a moment, please." I want to tell him that I'll give him all the time in the world as long as he tells me that I didn't get married.

"I'm not seeing anyone by that name?" he says confused.

Oh, thank God. I feel like I take the first breath I have taken all day today and the weight on my chest lessens. Maybe Rosalie's theory was correct after all.

"When did you say you came in?"

"It would have been this past Saturday, well it was past midnight, so I guess that would mean Sunday?" I'm rambling, "but if you say you didn't find anything, I'm sure there's been..."

"Got it! You purchased the _To Remember Wedding Package,_ but requested more photos to be taken throughout the ceremony. Is that correct?"

"Yes?" I manage to answer even though my mind is in turmoil. I _had_ married him.

"Groom's name, Edward Masen?"

Masen? That wasn't ringing any bells, but I hum in agreement.

"I have a note here stating that we hand delivered the photos to the Bellagio Hotel late Sunday morning, per your request, but we were told that you had already checked out. They had your address on file and mailed them to you themselves. Any delay on delivery was on their part."

"So there was a wedding?" I mumble, more to myself then Paul.

"Sorry?" he questions and I'm sure I just confused him.

"There wasn't a marriage certificate included with my photos," I say, still trying to find anything that would tell me that I hadn't married Edward...Masen.

"The marriage official who performed the ceremony would have submitted the marriage certificate the next day for recording. If you want a copy of your marriage certificate you would have to go in person to the Clark Country Record's or you can order one online or send in a request form through the mail."

"Thank you. I'll go ahead and do that then," I say all the time feeling my stomach tie up in knots. It takes me a while to remove the phone from my shoulder, even long after he's hung up.

I do the motions, finding the states website, but not at all believing that I am actually requesting a copy of my marriage certificate.

I don't know why I need a stupid copy to confirm what I already know, but it seems like I can't do anything else then request a copy of my marriage. The Seven to ten days it's going to take to arrive has never seemed like an eternity like it does right now. But even so, I don't know what I'm going to do once I receive it.

As I sit in front of my laptop I wonder if it's too soon to Google _How to Divorce A Man You Don't Really Know_ since that seems to be the road I'm heading in.

My heart breaks as I realize that I was actually going to be have to go through a divorce. I never wanted to be married more then once. I had always seen myself as being with the man I married forever. Marriage was never supposed to be like this for me. It was_ never_ supposed to be like this for anyone.

I was supposed to remember the night that I helped create and cherish it forever. It was supposed to be sacred, filled with people that had been a part of my life. Most importantly it was supposed to be with the guy I was in love with, but the wedding I had was nothing like that.

Everything from that night is a blur and the pictures I have to remind me of the occasion aren't any reminders I want to have around. The worst was that the man I had married wasn't someone I loved. He was someone I barely even knew. And instead of being able to say that I married the love of my life, all I could say was that I had married someone who, at the time, his last name was non-existent to me. I had married a stripper.

I can't believe that I have something else to cry about.

* * *

So Bella's a bit emotional, but hoenstly who wouldn't be? You have a cheating ex you can't get over and a husband who you barely even know. I'd be going crazy.

So many questions concerning Edward, don't worry he's close by. We'll be seeing his sexy gluteus maximus soon(:

Reviews are love... and everyone could use a little love!

Thank you to digbgirl for giving this a look over!


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

I hadn't told either Rosalie or Emmett what I already knew to be true. They had invited me out to dinner with them tonight, but I had quickly turned down their invitation. I had too many thoughts running through my head to even_ try _to pretend that something wasn't wrong. As it was, I had already brought too many problems to them and I didn't want to make my marriage to Edward another one.

I had smiled as they walked out the door, but that smile had quickly vanished when the door closed behind them.

Once I had calmed down enough earlier, I had searched for information pertaining to divorce. Enough research let me know that we didn't necessarily have to get a divorce, but could get an annulment. I still cried. I cried even more when I thought of anyone finding out about what I had done. I couldn't even try to imagine what my mother would say if she found out I married a stripper in Vegas while I was at my drunkest and lowest moment.

I was ashamed. that was a given. Besides feeling embarrassed, I also felt disappointment toward myself. Was I really any better then Jacob? The first chance I got I married someone else, without pause or thought in the man I have loved for the past four years. My betrayal somehow seemed to go deeper then his ever did. Late last night I had even lost time wondering if he would forgive me if I told him what I had done. Something told me that the daily calls I've been receiving from him would stop.

No, it was better to keep this between myself and Edward. As soon as I received my marriage certificate I would have to go in search of him and we would file for an annulment. It would be simple. Plus, I was more then sure he would be more then willing to separate himself from me as quickly and quietly as possible.

I pause as I walk toward the living room, dread finding me. What if he didn't even know that he had married me? What if he was just as much in the dark as I had been before yesterday morning? It was a possibility. I had received the photos of our reception, if I hadn't received those pictures who knew when I would have learned the truth. He was probably just as drunk, or more, then I had been that night That was probably the only reason he had agreed to marry me in the first place, but had his memory erased the occasion from his mind? Was he still in the dark?

My knees become weak and I quickly walk over to the couch and sit down. This was getting worse every damn second and I had to fix it before I gave myself a heart attack. I take a deep breath and try to put my thoughts in order. If he didn't know we were married when I went looking for him then I would just have to explain everything to him, well, as much of the puzzle that I had put together. I was going to have to go back to one of his shows, seeing how that was the only place I could think to find him. I was just going to have to hope he recognized me when he saw me. I would go next weekend. I would have the whole week to track him down, if I needed it, seeing how I'd be on spring break. It was soon enough for me to get myself out of this mess, and soon enough to where I wouldn't have to think about it for too much longer.

As I sit there, trying to mentally fix what I alone got myself into, I make myself swear to forget this marriage ever happened once it was resolved. This would go with me to the grave and I would just have to pray and hope that Rosalie's memories of that night would never find her.

I stand up with resolve, about to go into my room. I was determined to get my mind off things by grading some papers and two things happened at once. My phone rings from the coffee table in front of me, and there's a knock on the front door.

The whole week I've been here no one has stopped by, at least not when I'm around. I don't know whether I should answer the door, or ignore who ever it might be. As I'm debating, I remember that Jacob had stopped by yesterday morning My heart jumps at the thought of it being him. My hope and heart beat increases when I see that he's the one calling. I go toward the door and look through the peephole. I see bronze hair and I'm filled with too much disappointment to even try to guess whose standing on the other side.

I walk back to the living room, deciding to let whoever it might be think that no one is home. The knocking stops, but after a moment begins again. I release a huff, aggravated. Couldn't they take a hint?

I walk back to the foyer and open the door, prepared to tell whoever it might be that were not buying what they're selling, but the words never leave my lips.

It takes me a moment to understand who I'm seeing, even as I stare up into green eyes. I blink, not believing that he's standing in front of me. He smiles as I stand there with what I'm sure is an expression of pure comical disbelief.

I close the door in his face, too freaked out to do anything else. My mind tries to comprehend and connect what I've just seen and place it into something that makes sense.

Edward was standing on the other side of the door. _How_ did he find me? _Why _did he come and find me? Was he here to talk about what we had done? I hear him say my name through the closed door and I shake my head. I'm trying to understand, yet block his voice all at once.

I know we needed to talk, that was a given. That was probably why he had bothered to travel all the way out here, but as I stand in the foyer I can't help but to wonder why he didn't wait until I came to find him? Did he really think I would just let us continue to stay married?

I tell myself to stop being a coward and open the door. He had came all the way to Seattle in search of me, the least I could do was woman-up and open the door. We had to talk, whether it was today or a week from now. This conversation had to happen. He probably had just as much questions as I had, and hopefully between the two of us we could get those answered.

I nod my head. He was here, and I was going to open the door, and we were going to fix this. I take a deep breath and stare at the closed door. My hand tightens on the knob and I count to three before pulling it open.

* * *

Took me long enough, I know! Sorry for the wait and for the cliffhanger! Double evilness. (:  
Edward's finally back! What could he want?

On a side note, did anyone catch the VMA's last night? Please tell me I wasn't the only one waiting for NSYNC to hit the stage! (those guys can still move! &&& I feel so old) Miley?! Lady Gaga? Taylor and Selena as twins? What haven't you forgotten about last night?


End file.
